Connections
by CJ Jade
Summary: ShWeir and AdianTeyla Elizabeth finds out she is pregnant weeks after coming to Atlantis. Chapter 9 Up
1. 2 Months August

**Author Notes:** Everyone seems to be interested in doing an Elizabeth is pregnant by Simon story. All of them start four or five years after the child is born, so I decided to do the something a little different. Okay I am also changing some things. Like Elizabeth birthday is in November and that really bad storm won't happen until March. This is my first Stargate: Atlantis story so please be kind. **This was not Beta because my beta only does my GH stories.**

**Pairing:** John/Elizabeth;

**Summary:** Elizabeth finds out she's pregnant, john gets hurt.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or its characters.

**Rate: **PG

**Season: **One

**Category:** Romance/Fluff

**Spoilers:** None

Connections: 2 Months- August 

Elizabeth lied in the bed in the infirmary looking at the ceiling, how she didn't see it was beyond her. The signs were there and it was Major John Sheppard that ended up figuring it out. She was going to have a baby, millions of light year away from home without the ability to tell Simon she was going to have a baby. She didn't know if it was pain she should feel or happiness.

At this moment her emotions were mixed. Her hand moved down to her stomach, she couldn't feel the baby yet she could at the same moment. A small smile spread across her face. She Doctor Elizabeth Weir was going to be a mother why did that for some reason seem strange.

John watched her, and knew that this hit her pretty hard. She thought he was crazy when he noticed the signs. She had been sick the last six mornings, had fainted twice, and had been slightly emotional the last few days. He thought it was a long shot but he knew he didn't have anything to lose by telling Carson. The fact she hadn't been eating or sleeping correctly made it harder on her. It was the first thing she was worried about, that she had harmed her child. But that Simon the father of her child wouldn't be here was another thing that worried her. Even though she may never say it out loud it worried her, he knew it did.

"Morning," John said walking in smiling.

"Good morning…what's that," Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"Breakfast," John said placing the try down.

"I'm not very hungry," Elizabeth said looking at the plate.

"You may not be but Junior is…so eat up," John said in his command voice.

"If I throw up," Elizabeth warned.

"I'll take the blame…but I think you'll see you're hungrier then you think," John said with a cocky smile.

Elizabeth took a small bite and even though she hated to admit it he was right. Once she took a second bite it felt like she hadn't ate in weeks. What kind of annoyed her was that he sat with her until every last piece was gone. Wiping her mouth with a napkin she smiled at him.

John could see that she was trying to take her time eating not wanting him to know how hungry she really was. He also knew she was probably annoyed at the fact he was not leaving yet. But he knew he couldn't, if she did throw it up Carson would need to be told. So he stayed in case she needed him.

"How you feeling today," John asked walking into her office.

"Fine," Elizabeth laughed.

"My team and I will be leaving in three hours," John said.

"Okay," Elizabeth said with a soft smile.

Elizabeth watched as they began to get ready to leave, but she couldn't help the bad feeling that went through her. John looked up at her and waved at her with a smile as each of them walked through the gate. Elizabeth hoped she was wrong, that it was something else. But she had this funny feeling that she would be seeing them faster than she had hoped.

John looked around the planet, seeing nothing of great importance here. It seemed to look like every other planet they had been to. Green grass, tall trees, a few ruins here and there, and villages somewhere in the distance. He saw no real reason to stay here, but he was alone on that idea. Teyla believe that once they met up with the villagers he would think different.

Rodney of course already thought that way. John couldn't really understand what he was saying since he was speaking a hundred words a minute. He did that sometimes when he was talking about something, he would just ramble on and on.

John's mind of course was else where mainly on the fact that no one would make sure Elizabeth ate breakfast and went to sleep when she should. It sounded bad, but she still hadn't accepted the fact she was pregnant and needed extra sleep. John was so in his thoughts he didn't hear Rodney asking him a question-or was he explaining something.

"John," Rodney finally yelled.

"Yes," John replied as if that was his answer.

"Yes…I didn't ask you anything but I did find some interesting mineral in the soil," Rodney said annoyed.

This time John tried to follow everything that Rodney said but it was not an easy thing to do. Adian and Teyla came back soon, than it was off to take some more tests. After that they would see if they could find some of the villagers Teyla kept talking about. John decided he and Teyla would go in search of the villages while Adian and Rodney took those tests he seemed to think were so important.

Elizabeth knew it was going to happen, the bad feeling kept on growing as the hours went by. She had no idea what bad thing was going to happen to day but she knew it would. Then the alarm rang, like the times before she felt her heart start to pound a million miles per minute. Before Peter even said it she knew who it was, she only prayed that it wasn't bad.

"It's Sheppard's team," Peter said.

"Open the gate," Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth watched as Teyla ran through looking behind herself as Adian run through. Elizabeth gripped the railing as they waited for John and Rodney. She could sense the fear in Adian and Teyla that they might have lost them when Rodney stepped through carrying John. She ran as fast as she could while Peter called a medical team to the gate room.

Rodney first laid John on the ground before collapsing, his heart almost felt like it beating through his chest. His head was spinning around so fast he felt like he was going to throw up. He was not made for this type of work. He should be at a desk right now not almost getting him self killed. Adian squeezed his shoulder giving him a small smile.

"What happened," Elizabeth asked finally.

"Teyla's friends are at war with a neighboring village and we got in the middle," Adian explained.

"Out of my way," Carson yelled.

"It's John," Elizabeth said.

"Of curse it's Major Sheppard," Carson muttered.

"It's not his fault," Rodney gasped still out of breath

"Dr. McKay I think you're in shock," a nurse stated.

"Really," Rodney shot back as he managed to stand up with Teyla's help.

Elizabeth watched as Carson and his team picked John up putting him on a stretcher and carried him off to the infirmary. She was scared because John had not woken up during the wait for Carson and his team nor had he when they moved him. He had been completely still and that was not John. He was a light sleeper, she could remember several times she woke him up when he was in the infirmary.

Elizabeth knew that they wouldn't be allowed in; she knew it would be awhile before the rest of his team was looked at as well. Whatever was wrong with John would be looked at first, but knew they were going through the same thing she was right now. Turing around she looked at Teyla who seemed to be the most recovered.

"What happened," Elizabeth asked again.

"Dr. McKay saved Major Sheppard life," Teyla said helping Rodney sit down on the stairs.

"I did," Rodney mumbled looking up.

"They shot him…you went back and carried him back," Adian said sitting next to him with a grin.

"Why didn't either of you go back," Elizabeth asked knowing John motto of no man gets left behind.

"Teyla was already through the Stargate and I saw him fall as I was walking through it," Ford explained.

"You didn't have time to stop…Well Rodney looks like your John's hero," Elizabeth said smiling.

"I'm not cut out for this," Rodney admitted.

"Yes you are…you proved that today," Elizabeth said squeezing his shoulder.

When John opened his eyes he felt like he had been hit by truck. His whole body hurt, he didn't think there was a part or a place that wasn't in some kind of pain. But it wasn't like being shot you could always feel the wound. This time he could feel no wound nor could he feel any bandages or stitches. Trying to move he couldn't stop himself from moaning in pain as he shifted.

"John," Elizabeth said happy he was awake after two days.

"Liz," John gasped out.

"Hey take it easy…you've been in a coma for two days," Elizabeth softly said.

"What…what," John tried to get out.

"Shh…not now…sleep now," Elizabeth whispered.

John wanted to fight her, his mind told him to fight her but he couldn't. His eyes were too heavy and his body hurt to much to fight her. Besides she didn't need the stress-stress was bad for pregnant women. Too much stress could cause a miscarriage or other complications and she didn't need that-not from him. Elizabeth smiled softly as she felt him relax she let out a breath when she noticed his breathing was nice and even.

She looked at him with a small smile. Moving his hair out of the way she let out another breath she had been so worried he could not wake up. They had never seen a weapon like this one, so they did not know all the damage it could do. She shook her head he looked so peaceful and innocent when he was sleeping. After a few moments she decided to go back to bed and try and get some sleep.

"Okay so what did they shot me with," John asked.

"It was sort of like Zat gun," Carson said.

"Zat gun...doesn't that kill you with two shots," John asked already knowing the answer.

"Three vaporizes," Carson stated simply.

"Nice," John muttered.

"You shouldn't worry so much about the weapon because despite being in a coma for two days and unable to move for the last three you seem to be making a full recovery," Carson said.

"So when can I get out of here," John asked.

"In two days maybe three if your tests came back good," Carson answered walking off.

"But I can move just fine today," John yelled.

"You're lucky, he wanted to keep you off off-world traveling for the next month," Elizabeth said as she walked in.

"So this means I won't be traveling for awhile," John said.

"As I told him at least two week after you get released from here," Elizabeth answered with a smile.

"Have you ate today," John asked.

Elizabeth smiled at him only he could be worried about her when he had just woken up from a coma and been unable to move for the last few days. He didn't know if that statement annoyed her or not because she was laughing lightly. He knew it was weird, and maybe he was taking his job as her second in command a little too seriously. But she needed to be taken care of and it seemed it was up to him to make sure it was done.

It didn't surprise her one bit when he asked her that, because John was always thinking of others. No matter what he was doing his thoughts were about the other people. Even when he disobeyed orders, he usually was protecting someone else when doing it. So all she could do was laugh and enjoy the fact that he was worried about her and her baby or Junior as he has nicknamed it.

John was released the next day and was put on downtime until Carson gave him the okay to return. John decided he would go to the mainland see how the Athosians liked their new home. He hadn't seen them in awhile and he was looking forward to seeing Jinto and the other children.

"Major Sheppard," Jinto yelled running towards him.

"Hey Jinto…Halling," John said hugging the boy.

"Greeting Major Sheppard," Halling said coming out of his home.

"I just came by to see how everyone was," John explained.

"We are doing fine…come see for yourself," Halling said with a warm smile.

John smiled as he saw that they once again had built a great community. Jinto went to get Wex before they showed him the rest of the mainland. Halling gave his congratulations to Doctor Weir once John told him she was expecting a child. John decided to spend the night, but not before calling Elizabeth reminding her to go to bed before one in the morning.

Elizabeth knew she should be getting mad at him by now she really should. He was always asking if she ate, always making sure she went to bed on time. Bed on time-when he told her that it made her feel like she was ten with a bedtime or sixteen with a curfew. But at the same time it felt nice that someone was thinking about her that someone cared for her enough to call her four or more times a day.

She stood on the balcony smiling as felt the warm breeze on her skin. These were the moments this placed reminded her of home. But somehow slowly this place was becoming home and these people were becoming family. She had no idea what was going to happen but she knew no matter what she would be taken care of.

Next Part: Teyla finds her self interested in Lt. Adian Ford; Liz and John hear the baby's heartbeat


	2. 3 Months September

**Author Notes:** I know nothing about Adian Ford's family history so I made one up. I want to thank Katie(johnliz4ever) for beat reading this chapter.

**Pairing:** John/Elizabeth; Ford/Teyla

**Summary:** Teyla and Adian begin a relationship; John and Elizabeth grow closer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or its characters.

**Rate: **PG

**Season: **One

**Category:** Romance/Fluff

**Spoilers:** Slight Childhood End.

Connections: 3 Months- September 

John looked around waiting for Dr. Carson Beckett to come in and tell him if he could get back to work anytime soon. He had been on his down time due to his injury. He didn't know why he had to go through these test he felt as good as new. Looking at his watch he realized he had been waiting almost fifteen minutes so he decided to find Carson himself.

Walking around he saw that Elizabeth was sitting on a bed looking around the room she was in. She like him hated the waiting. Waiting always gave you time to think of the worse case scenario. He knew he shouldn't walk in; this had nothing to do with him. But he was curious and slightly worried that something might be wrong.

"Everything okay," John asked concerned.

"Yes…just getting a check up," Elizabeth explained smiling.

"Mine if I sit?" John asked pointing to the chair.

"Please," Elizabeth said.

"So…did you eat breakfast?" John said.

"Why do you ask me that when you know I do?" Elizabeth sighed.

"No I don't," John said acting innocent.

"You personally send Rodney in every morning with a tray of food," Elizabeth said laughing at his act.

"Not every morning," John replied.

"Yes every morning," Elizabeth said in her I know it all voice.

"No because McKay isn't here every morning," John said knowing he got her.

"Well…almost every morning," Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth met John's gaze with a smile, knowing he got her but refusing to give up. She was nervous about this appointment and having him here took away from that. She just wanted Carson to come in and tell her everything was alright. John laughed slightly as Carson walked in doing a double take when he saw them together.

Carson didn't know why he was so surprised to see John sitting by Elizabeth. He had taken it upon himself to make sure she was taken care of. If that meant delivering meals or taking over a meeting that was getting out of hand he made sure no harm came to Elizabeth or her unborn child.

"I'll leave you guys," John said.

"No stay…please," Elizabeth said taking his hand.

"Okay," John said seeing she was actually worried about something.

"Everything looks fine…we have estimated your due date to be March 16th," Carson said.

"A spring baby," John said with a smile.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Carson asked knowing the answer.

Lifting her shirt up John watched in silence just holding her hand giving her the strength she needed. He knew she needed a friend right now, and lucky for her he was a good friend. In the middle of John's thought he heard a soft thump, looking up his eyes met with Elizabeth. It was fast but a strong; he smiled at her as tears filled her eyes.

"Is that?" John went to ask.

"That would be the baby," Carson said.

"It sounds strong," Elizabeth said.

"Very strong," Carson said.

"Wow," was all John could say at this moment.

Lt. Aidan Ford was good at his job, he knew what to do and he did it to the best of his ability. That was how he had been for most of his life. Even as a child, so why would things be different here in Atlantis. But that was also one of the things that had first attracted Teyla to him. Now she found herself curious about Adian Ford, but she did not know how to go about this.

She knew the customs were different here then they were on her world and by her people. She knew this by the movies that she had seen with others and the talk she had heard from other women. She was confused about how a woman on earth let a man know she was interested in him, without shaming herself. And she knew there was only one woman she could trust to talk to about this.

"Dr. Weir," Teyla said.

"Teyla please call me Elizabeth," Elizabeth said sitting down in her chair.

"I heard you had a doctor's appointment I hope all is well with you and your child," Teyla said concerned.

"Yes…I just have to go in for checks up every four weeks," Elizabeth said.

"That is good to know…for a moment I worried something was wrong," Teyla confessed.

Elizabeth could tell that Teyla was nervous about something. Her first clue was when she walked passed her office three times before entering. She tried to cover the nervous tone in her voice with concern but Elizabeth saw right through it. Elizabeth motioned for Teyla to seat down and she did.

"I have come here to ask you a question," Teyla mumbled nervously.

"About?" Elizabeth asked.

"About earth's courting customs," Teyla said.

"Oh I see…well earth has many courting customs," Elizabeth said.

"If a woman is interested in learning more about a male…is there any certain why she would approach it?" Teyla asked.

"I have a feeling this isn't just for educational purposes," Elizabeth said smiling widely.

"No…I find someone on Atlantis interesting but I do not know how I should approach it," Teyla admitted.

"Would this team member be on your team?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes…is that not allowed?" Teyla questioned.

"In most cases a commanding officer can not get involved with subordinates but you are a civilian," Elizabeth answered

"Oh…Major Sheppard is not the one I am in interested in," Teyla said with a small smile.

"Rodney," Elizabeth said in a small shocked voice.

"Lt. Ford," Teyla laughed.

John was talking to Sgt. Bates in the control room when he suddenly heard giggles come from Elizabeth's office. Looking inside he saw Elizabeth and Teyla deep in discussion about something. Before he knew it, Teyla got up smiling at her and walked out of the office.

"Major Sheppard," Teyla said.

"Teyla…is everything okay?" John asked concerned.

"Everything is fine…how are you doing?" Teyla asked.

"I'll be returning to work tomorrow," John said.

"That is good news," Teyla said walking off.

John looked inside to see Elizabeth smiled widely at him then went back to the stack of paper on her desk. He had a feeling that even if he asked she would not tell him so he left it alone. Going back to Sgt. Bates to let him know he would be returning to work and wanted a full report on what has happened since he's leave started.

It sort of became a tradition with them, before it was way to catch up on the week's event. But since she got pregnant she found that they didn't talk just about work anymore. Elizabeth was looking at the mission report from their last mission. The thought that people would kill themselves on their 25 birthday made her feel uneasy. She could never imagine leaving like that nor did she want to.

"You okay?" John asked.

"It's just weird…how people could do this for so long," Elizabeth said.

"No one has ever been able to prove it wasn't the reason," John said.

"Until now," Elizabeth said.

"You done?" John said looking at her plate.

"Yea," Elizabeth said making a funny face.

"What…you didn't like it?" John asked.

"No…I'm just really queasy right now," Elizabeth said.

"You look tired…are you taking your vitamins?" John asked knowing that she has been forgetting.

"I don't mean to forget," Elizabeth said with a frown.

"Fine you leave me no other choice…when I bring you breakfast I'll bring you your vitamins as well," John sighed.

Elizabeth smiled at John, who was smiling back at her. She didn't mean to forget to take them in the morning, she really didn't. But John making her leave her office so early meant she had no time to think about the next day. Maybe if she planned her day better she could, but there seem to be so much to do and no time to do it in.

Teyla decided that tonight was the night, Elizabeth and she had been talking for a week now. She was prepared for any way this conversation could turn. She was hoping that he would accept her offer, but if he didn't she would not be mad or upset. She knew he probably had no idea of her interest and may need time to get used to the idea.

"Hey Teyla," Adian greeted with his usual smile.

"Lt. Ford," Teyla replied softly.

"You can call me Adian or just Ford," Adian said with a small laugh.

"I will try…I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me?" Teyla asked.

"Sure…where to?" Adian answered with a shrug.

"I do not know…I just wanted to get to know you more," Teyla said nervously.

"Oh," Adian said realizing this was more then just a walk around Atlantis.

"If you do not wish to," Teyla said.

"No I would like to," Adian said softly.

Standing up he walked towards her and could tell her was nervous maybe even a little afraid. Walking side by side they started down the hallways of Atlantis. Looking up at him she smiled at him and he could do nothing but smile back. He wasn't very experienced with girls but even he knew when a girl was giving you the signs.

"So what did you want to know?" Adian asked.

"I do not know…do you have a family?" Teyla said.

"Yes…my mom is a teacher and my dad is lawyer," Adian said.

"A lawyer?" Teyla questioned.

"He defends people…when they are said to break the law he tried to prove them innocent," Adian said.

"Is he good at this?" Teyla asked.

"Very good…he owns his own firm with two friends of his friends from law school," Adian said.

"Do you have siblings?" Teyla asked.

"Yes…I'm the eldest I have two sisters, Tabitha is 20, Lindsay is 17, and my brother Cole is 16," Adian said.

"What do they do?" Teyla asked.

"Well Tabitha is at Yale she wants to follow in dad's foot steps but Lindsay and Cole are in high school," Adian said.

"Why did you decide to do what you do?" Teyla asked.

"You mean why the military instead of Yale…I've wanted to do this since I six," Adian said,

"Why?" Teyla asked curious.

"I don't know ever since I was little I knew this is what I wanted to do…no matter how much my mother begged me not too," Adian laughed.

"Do you ever wish you had made different choices?" Teyla asked coming to a complete stop.

"Never," Adian said looking her straight in the eyes.

John watched as Teyla and Ford talked quietly among themselves, as they got ready for their briefing. He still thought something was different about them, they were acting to chummy lately but he said nothing. He knew it was not his place and as long as it did not affect the team and their job he didn't care.

John sighed as he made his way towards his seat it had been a hard few weeks. It seemed that if something could go wrong it did, but like always they manage to survive it. But there were times when he thought it would be too much for Elizabeth, times when he thought this job would be too much for anyone.

"We still on for dinner?" John asked after the briefing.

"I'll be there…and make sure it's nothing spicy," Elizabeth begged.

"What Junior doesn't like spicy?" John asked with a small smile.

"No his mother doesn't like spicy," Elizabeth said matching his smile.

"Do you know what is up between Ford and Teyla?" John asked as his eyes went to them talking amongst themselves.

"They had their date a few weeks ago," Elizabeth whispered.

"A date...wow I would have never pictured them as a couple," John said his eyes never leaving them.

"They want to keep it quiet…private until they figure out what exactly is between them," Elizabeth explained.

"Quiet and private…got yea," John said as they walked towards them.

John could see why Adian would date Teyla; she was very attractive. And he was happy that they were together, the chances are they will never return home to earth. They needed to start planning for a life here on Atlantis and that meant starting families. Walking by them, he could not help himself; he just couldn't stop it.

Elizabeth tried not to laugh when she head John start to hum Ford and Teyla sitting in a tree as he walked by them. Adian face turned bright red while Teyla just looked at Adian confused. Teyla looked at Adian and knew the song was meant to embarrass or tease them but she did not know how exactly.

"I do not understand," Teyla said.

"It's his way of saying he approved of whatever we are," Adian said.

"Well what are we?" Teyla asked.

"Um…trying to figure out what we are. I mean it's too soon to know for sure," Adian said trying to stay calm.

"So we will take our time…see where we go," Teyla said smiling.

"Exactly…I was going to for walk tonight wanna join me?" Adian asked knowing her answer.

"I would love to," Teyla said smiling.

Adian didn't want to push her into anything, but he also did want to sound like he wasn't interested in her. They way they do things and the way she did thing were so different. But so far they seemed to be on the same page. He found himself falling for and hard for her, and he didn't want to stop. Teyla knew Adian was trying to be nice, he didn't want to push her and for that she was grateful.

That night John and Elizabeth were walking by a hallway of Atlantis when they saw Teyla and Adian standing in the middle of it kissing. The kiss was simple and sweet Elizabeth could tell it was their first kiss something special that should not interrupted. So they quietly slipped by not bothering to look, but they could hear them whispering.

"Maybe we should talk to them," John said.

"About?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"About making out in public places…PDA is not allowed," John said.

"While on duty…it's not like they are in the control room or the briefing room it's a deserted hallway," Elizabeth argued.

"Fine but if they," John warned.

"They won't…these are two responsible adults not teenagers," Elizabeth said.

"Right," John muttered knowing she was going to regret this.

The last two weeks had been horrible for Elizabeth it was like anything that could go wrong did go wrong. But so far today was looking up, so she was hoping things started to clear up. She also had a doctor's appointment in two days and she was kind of looking forward to it. She knew John was worried that she was working to hard, and this appointment would prove him wrong.

"Morning service," John said walking in with her tray.

"What about my…?" Elizabeth started not seeing her vitamins.

"Vitamins…right here," John finished for her as he put them on her tray.

"I still say coffee is better," Elizabeth muttered.

"Coffee is bad for the baby…herbal tea will work just fine," John said.

"But it's not the same," Elizabeth whined.

"Just drink," John said handing it to her.

"John I have an appointment in two days…I was wondering if you would come," Elizabeth said.

"Sure," John said.

"Good…Carson is running some test and I'm kind of scared something could be wrong," Elizabeth said worried.

"Hey nothing is wrong…these are general test. I'm sure everything will be fine," John said.

"I hope so," Elizabeth said drinking her tea.

"See…yummy," John said with a wide smile as he took a drink out of his mug.

"That better not be coffee," Elizabeth said with a frown.

"Its juice," John said showing her.

Next Part: The First Annual Atlantis Halloween Party;


	3. 4 Months October

**Author Notes:** Once again I made John and Elizabeth families.� Except that John's dad was a cold war colonel.� I would like to once again thank my Beta Katie.

**Pairing:** John/Elizabeth; Ford/Teyla

**Summary:** John and Elizabeth's bond continues to grow stronger.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or its characters.

**Rate: **PG-13

**Season: **One

**Category:** Romance/Fluff

**Spoilers:** Slight ones for Home

����������������������������������������� 

Connections: 4 Months- October 

John watched Elizabeth sit in the bed with a worried expression on her face, and he knew Carson was worrying her.� Right now he was even worried about these tests, but he didn't want to say anything.� He knew he had to be optimistic; he had to give her the support she needed.� 

It didn't help the situation any that Carson didn't explain what these test were.�� Just that he had to do them to make sure everything was okay.� Everything was okay, as a doctor you would think he knew what that led people to think.� Looking back at Elizabeth he realized she probably saw through his charade.� 

Elizabeth wanted to thank him she really did he had been wonderful through all of this.� He held her hand, gave her food and made sure she took her vitamins.� He made sure no one drank coffee around her or at least tried to any way.� He was doing his best to make sure this pregnancy went as smoothly as possible.� And he had no reason to, but she was glad to have him.

And at this moment she was gladder to have him here to hold her hand.� She knew he was worried, Carson didn't explain these test very well.� Maybe he thought she already knew what they were, but she didn't.� But John would look up at her giving her that confident smile with a squeeze of the hand and she felt better.� 

Carson was a little taken back when he saw this.� He had heard that John had taken it on himself to take care of her.� To make sure she never over worked herself, to make sure she was sleeping.� Not that he minded, he was slightly worried about her himself.

"Everything looks normal," Carson said.

"What did you test me for?" Elizabeth asked relived.

"Well one thing we tested for was gestationaldiabetes," Carson said.

"She's not a diabeteic," John said.

"No…it's a type of diabetes that acurse during a pregnancy," Elizabeth explained.

"Oh," was John's only answer.

"So that baby and I are okay?" Elizabeth asked worried.

"Yes…I'm glad to say you gain two pounds this month," Carson said.

"Yes well you'll have to thank my personal cook," Elizabeth said looking at John.

"Well just keep up the good work," Carson said.

"Carson do you think next time you could explain the test to her?" John asked.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth I thought I did," Carson said.

"It's okay, everything is fine no harm done," Elizabeth said getting a smile out Carson before he left.

"Speaking of cooking…we still on tonight?" John asked standing up.

"Yea," Elizabeth said with a smile.

Sitting on the couch she closed her eyes, she was really tired tonight for some reason.� She didn't do anything out of the ordinary, but for some reason she felt exhausted.� She though it was probably the test and all the worrying she had been doing today.��

John looked at her and knew that he would be sending her to bed soon.� She was almost a sleep on his couch.� It was strange but from this point you could start to see she was pregnant.� Her stomach was starting to show and he couldn't help but wonder what she would like nine months pregnant.� 

�

"Have you thought of names?" John asked.

"Um…I don't know what I am having," Elizabeth answered.

"So my mom had a boy and girls name picked out," John said with a smile.

"Well I was thinking about Sharon…or Alexis…or Caroline…or," Elizabeth said.

"You have no clue do you?" John laughed.

"No…in my family they are suppose to be named after someone," Elizabeth said.

"Oh…so you'll wait a month or so?" John said.

"Carson said next month we'll get to find out the sex," Elizabeth said smiling widely.

"I say it's a boy," John said.

"I do too...if it is I might name him after my father," Elizabeth said.

"That would be nice," John said hoping she didn't decide to name him after Simon.

It wasn't that much longer that John decided to walk Elizabeth home.� It was part of their tradition, he'd make them food, they would talk about Atlantis and their lives and he would walk her home.� This way he knew she wasn't making any extra stops.� He knew people stared at them, whispering things that weren't true.� He knew people thought there was something going on between them.� There was even a rumor that said her child was his and that was why he was so protective of her.� He could only laugh at them.

John stopped when he heard a small faint sound.� He didn't know what it was only that it was low, he waited and he heard it again.� Turning to his left he could see something in the shadows.� He turned down the hallway that led to his room and stopped.� He was frozen, the only thing he could do was blink for the first thirty seconds.�� Not that he was surprised he knew this was going to happen.

Right in front of him was Adian Ford and Teyla Emmagan kissing like there was no tomorrow.� Hands were in places he wished they were not and he just wished he could close his eyes.� But it was like watching a car accident you just could not look away for the first minute or so.� He realized they were outside her quarters and he also realized that he was right and Elizabeth was wrong.

"Excuse me," John said.

"Sir," Adian said jumping.

"Major," Teyla said looking at the ground.

"Ford I want to talk to you tomorrow 0700," was all John said before walking back towards Elizabeth quarters.

Adian didn't know if he wanted to crawl under a rock or just shot himself at that moment.� Teyla looked far more embarrassed then he did so that gave him some comfortnot much but some.� Of all the people to catch them, and it didn't help that this was the only way to his quarters.� Suddenly Adian started laughing, he had no idea why but he just started laughing.

"Adian what are you laughing about…we could get in much trouble," Teyla said seriously.

"I know…I'm sorry but of all the people to catch us," Adian said.

"I think it would be best if you return to your room until after your meeting," Teyla softly said.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Adian said kissing her gently on her lips.

Teyla could only hope that she and Adian were not forbidden to see each other again.� She did not know what was going on she would never do such a thing among her people.� Such actions of affections were done in private, but here she was outside her room kissing Adian.� These were new and powerful feelings, she just did not know what to do.

John knew this was going to happen, he told her they needed to have a discussion with them weeks ago but she did not listen.� For being so smart, she seemed to forget what it was like to be in a new relationship.� Most his relationships never made it past the first few stages so he knew it all to well.� 

He knew he needed at approach this in a certain way.� He needed to let her know what was happening so that they could deal with it.� They could not have everyone making out in the hallways, especially if more children were to come.� This place was going to become a home to them and they did not need to see that.� So John would approach it like a mature adult in command of the military.

"I told you so," John yelled walking into her quarters.

"What?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Ford and Teyla in the hallway making out…hand all over each other…it was not a pretty sight," John said frowning.

"So we'll talk to them," Elizabeth said laughing.

"I know I told Ford I needed to see 0700…I think you might want to talk to Teyla," John said almost begging.

"Okay," Elizabeth said still laughing.

"This is not funny," John said seriously.

"Actually it is," Elizabeth laughed.

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at him right now because he was acting like he had never seen two people kiss before.� She knew by his look he did not see the humor so she stopped until he walked out of her quarters.� She walked into her bed room and started to get ready for bed, wondering how she was going to talk to Teyla.� 

Teyla walked slowly to Elizabeth office worried about what she was going to say to her.� She knew that they had acted childish she couldn't remember the last time she kissed someone in a public place.� Not that public display of affection as Ford called was out law among her people.� Holding one's hand or a small kiss was a normal thing but doing what they did last night was not.

"Teyla," Elizabeth said smiling.

"Elizabeth," Teyla said nervously.

"Teyla we are not going to forbid your relationship we just want you guys to keep it more discreet," Elizabeth said.

"I know…I don't know what has come over me lately...I would never do that among my people," Teyla said.

"When you are in a new relationship sometimes feeling and urges can take over," Elizabeth said smiling softly.

"I give you my word Elizabeth we will be more discreet," Teyla promised.

"That's all we ask," Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth walked into the infirmary as she started to see why Carson thought they should just make this John official room.� Despite the fact that this time it was not his fault.� They had been tricked and John had been hurt in the process of protecting his team.� Of course it was just a slight head injury but Carson didn't want to take any chances.

"Carson thinks we should just make this your room," Elizabeth joked.

"I hit my head…I did that as a kid on my skateboard," John said.

"You probably gave your mother more grey hair," Elizabeth said shaking her head with a smile.

"I was a great son…so I got in a little trouble here and there," John defended.

"A little…you probably were grounded every day," Elizabeth said.

"I'll have you know I never got grounded…I just got a lot of extra chores," John said smiling shyly.

Elizabeth just looked up at him and started to laugh wondering how his children would be.� She could picture John's child right now, and she wanted to laugh even more at the picture.� They would probably have brown hair with blue eyes and his smile.� That smile that had probably warmed its way into more than one woman's heart over the years.� She knew they would cause their poor mother more headaches and a lot of grey hair.

"What you thinking about?" John asked seeing she was deep in thought,

"Your future kids…because you know what they say about children," Elizabeth said as she took her seat.

"No," John laughed.

"You children are three times worse than their parents…so I'd watch out," Elizabeth said.

"What makes you think I was a bad child," John asked.

"I never said bad…more like mischievous," Elizabeth answered back.

"So I may have let my…curiosity get the better of me," John commented back.

"See," Elizabeth declared with a grin.

"Oh and you were a prefect angle," John said with a laugh.

"I did everything I was told…most of the time," Elizabeth laughed.

"See," John said.

John looked at Elizabeth who was laughing, because at that moment John was thinking about Junior, as he had come to call Elizabeth unborn child.� If it was a girl he knew she would smart and independent never one to take any help from anyone be it a guy or girl.� If it was a boy he pictured a little boy with curtly brown hair and honey brown eyes.� He would be curious always asking questions always wanting to learn.

John wondered if he would ever have any children, he didn't really know if he wanted any.� He didn't know if he would be a good father.� His mother always said he would, said that parents act on instincts and John did that everyday.� He looked back at Elizabeth and knew she would be a great mother.� He could tell that right away because she would sacrifice anything for this child.

"Now what you thinking about?" Elizabeth softly asked.

"Junior…no matter what sex it is…it's going to be curious," John said with soft smile.

"I know I was…used to drive my dad nuts," Elizabeth said smiling widely.

"With curly brown hair and brown eyes," John said.

"I bet your will have brow hair blue eyes…and your smile," Elizabeth said smiling.

"My smile," John said smiling back at her.

"Oh come on…you know you have a great smile," Elizabeth said.

"My mom said I got that from dad…said that's what made her go out with him the first time," John laughed softly.

"You don't talk about you parents much," Elizabeth said looking at him.

"Dad was upset with me after…well you know.� He understood what I did and wasn't angry with me he just didn't like that I ruined a promising career.� Mom…god she just wanted me to be happy it didn't matter who I was with or what I was doing as long as I was happy," John explained with a soft grin.

"They sound great," Elizabeth replied.

"What about you?" John asked.

"I have one sibling a sister…Emily and dad practice medicine together.� Mom is your typical high society women.� It's all about the people you know and the groups you belong to," Elizabeth answered.

"They sound…boring," John admitted sleepily.

"Well you need some rest…I'll check on you later," Elizabeth softly said.

"Night Liz," John whispered closing his eyes.

"Night John," Elizabeth muttered softly.

She watched him for a long moment before she walked away, then turned to look at him again.� She started her way back to her quarters with a smile on her face.� John had an act for doing that, making her smile when she didn't think he could.� Making her believe that bringing a child into this world right now was a good thing, despite where they were.� Kept on telling her, this child would be the first of many.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she thought about the last few daysthe last few weeks.� October was coming to an end which she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.�� Rodney and Adian were planning a Halloween celebration.� They kept saying that even though they were light years away from home they couldn't forget about traditions.� And they were right; these people needed this right now anyways.

Adian and Teyla were over at the main land inviting the Athosians to the party, per John's request and hers.� They thought the children would get a kick out of it.� With the games that everyone was planning, plus Teyla was putting in some idea for Athosians games as well.� It would be the first real celebration here on Atlantis and she wanted everyone here for it.

But as much fun as it all sounded Elizabeth couldn't get her mind off of what happened only days before.� They thought they went home, but they were not home.� The fake Simon had acted upset when he found out she was pregnant.� It kept her wondering if the real Simon would act the same way.� Over the weeks she had actually forgotten there was fatherand that he was not apart of this.� This was her child and only her child, she seemed to forget there was a father who had no idea he was going to be a father.� And probably never would.

"Elizabeth," John said walking out on the Balcony

"Hey," Elizabeth greeted with a faking smile.

"So thought of your custom yet?" John asked.

"No," Elizabeth sighed sadly.

"Well I found some old clothing that I think belonged to the Ancients," John said.

"Are they still wearable?" Elizabeth asked looking at him.

"Actually they are," John said surprised him self.

"I don't know if I'm up for a party," Elizabeth admitted.

"He wasn't Simon," John stated knowing what was wrong.

"But he was in a way…they took what I knew of him and made him," Elizabeth argued.

"So he'll be mad a little…he'll get over it when he sees Junior," John said with a shrug.

"I didn't even think about him…up to this point there was no father only me," Elizabeth said.

"Liz you are going to raise this child by yourself for god knows how long so yea there is only you," John said.

"I should go…I am the leader after all," Elizabeth mumbled.

"Actually you are going…and you are having fun even if it kills me," John declared seriously.

John gave her that look that meant he was serious and she knew he was.� Walking inside her room she looked around for something to wear.� It wasn't like home where you could go to a store and just pick something out.� People were actually going to have to use their imagination.� She picked up one of her suits and started to do some thinking.

Walking out Elizabeth gasped at the sight she saw before.� The whole placed was done up in orange and black, how hey did it was beyond her but they did.� And the people here seemed to be creative making up creatures, that they were dresses as.� The Athosians children came with masks on, running around and having a good time.� It almost reminded her of being on earth.

"What you?" John asked Teyla.

"I am a woman from Earth," Teyla said looking down at her jeans and t-shirt.

"And you are a male Athosian," John said looking at Adian with a smile.

"Exactly…what why are you looking at me like that?" Adian asked looking at Rodney.

"Where did you get those clothes…or do I want to know," Rodney asked.

"The women of Atlantis were very kind in sharing for this evening," Teyla said.

"Elizabeth," Rodney greeted as she walked over to them.

"Hello," Elizabeth said.

"And what are you," Adian asked looking at her suit.

"A teacher," Elizabeth stated with a smile.

"Oh," Adian said.

"Have you eaten" John asked.

"I'm not hungry," Elizabeth mumbled.

"Yea…we'll talk to you later," John said taking her hand and pulling her towards the food.

So Elizabeth wasn't creative when it came to Halloween, her mother always made her customers.� Usually she was a princess or some mythological character.� John looked strange wearing clothing that were almost over ten thousand years old.� But what amazed her was that they were still in one piece and could be worn.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders Adian and Teyla decided to dance.� The Athosians knew they were together and they did not object.� Usually they would but they could tell right away that Adian cared at for Teyla.� It was very obvious to anyone who had eyes.� But they did not let it affect their work, when they were on a mission they were not a couple.� They were two people who were doing their job, but after work was a different situation.

It was decided that they Athosians would stay the night in the city and could back home in the morning.� It was very later and all the children were extremely tired.� The Athosians did not mind, the wounds of the past had been healed.� They understood and forgave them for treating them the way they did but they loved the mainland to much now to leave it.

"You wanna come in?" Adian asked.

"I don't think I should," Teyla mumbled

"Oh…Good night," Adian said trying to hid his disappointment but failing.

"Do you want me to come in?" Teyla asked biting her bottom lip.

"Yes but it is up to you if you come in," Adian answered back.

"We know what would happen if I do…are we ready for that?" Teyla asked scared.

"I think we are…but I would never push you into anything you are not ready for," Adian said.

"I think…I have changed my mind I think I should…that we should," Teyla said walking towards him.

Adian's heart was beating a hundred miles per minuet when she started to walk towards him.� Bending forward his lips softly graze over hers.� Lifting his hand he cupped her face deepening the kiss.� It was gentle and kind, sweet and tender.� He put everything he could in that one kiss, letting her know just how much he felt for her.

"Are you sure?" Adian asked not wanting her to regret this.

"I am sure," Teyla mumbled against his lips.

Next Part: Elizabeth decided on the baby's name; John comes to a realization


	4. 5 Months November

**Author Notes:** I know it's been forever since I last updated but I lost the outline to this story when I moved. And I just found it so I'll be updating more often now. Okay I changed Elizabeth birthday too, it's in mid November in my universe. Thanks Katie for beta reading for me!

**Pairing:** John/Elizabeth; Ford/Teyla

**Summary:** Liz finds out what she is having and McKay realized something.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or its characters.

**Rate: **PG

**Season: **One

**Category:** Romance/Fluff

**Spoilers:** None

Connections: 5 Months- November 

It was moment like these that Elizabeth hated about her job. When she knew that someone was hurt but could do nothing until they came home. The worse part about it was that the team was John's team. She could imagine how many injuries John could have by now.

Closing her eyes her hand went to her stomach. Juts a few days ago she felt him or her move around and today he/she seemed to be very active. It was almost like Junior knew something was going on and he/she was letting her knew she wasn't alone.

"Incoming wormhole," Peter said.

"Do we know who it is?" Elizabeth asked.

"Major Sheppard team," Peter said relieved.

"Put the shield down," Elizabeth said running towards the gate.

She expected to see John being carried through the stargate once again. Rodney did it only a few months before, but that wasn't the case this time. This time John was helping Rodney, so you could imagine the look on her face. She could hear Rodney keep saying 'I'm not made out for this--I'm not made out for this' over and over again.

"What happened?" Elizabeth said.

"They were shooting at us so I told them to go ahead and I'll cover them," John said.

"Major Sheppard never made it back to the stargate so Doctor McKay went after him," Teyla said.

"And once again he saved my life," John said squeezing his shoulder.

"I'm not cut out for this," Rodney hissed in pain.

"Were you shot Rodney?" Elizabeth said.

"I didn't think so," Rodney gasped as he stood up.

"I believe you are Dr. McKay," Teyla said seeing the blood on his uniform.

"I need a medical team now," Elizabeth yelled.

John helped him sit down once again, putting pressure over the wound in his arm. He looked at Rodney to see that he was completely in shock. John knew it was normal anyone who's never been shot before would be in this situation. Carson ran in with a team and started to go to work.

Rodney could not believe this was happening; he had been shot in the arm. Or at least that's what he thought it looked like he had been shot somewhere else as well. Yes he was not made out for this kind of life. He should be in a nice cozy chair in some hot stuffy office trying to figure out something no one else can. But no he's on a floating city in another galaxy with no way home getting shot at by villagers.

"How's he doing?" John asked concerned.

"Still in shock, but he'll be okay," Carson said with a smile.

"I should have gone not McKay," Adian said.

"He left before either of us even thought about going back for Major Sheppard," Teyla mumbled in comfort.

"McKay is going to live, he'll be off active duty for a few weeks but he'll live," John said.

"John's right there was nothing you could do…why don't you both get some rest," Elizabeth said.

"Where else was he shot?" John asked.

"Once in the arm and once in the side," Carson said.

"Explains why he was in pain when you helped him up," Elizabeth said.

A few days past and it looked like everything was going back to normal. Rodney was taken off active field duty for the next four or so weeks. Walking into his quarters he walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. He wanted to know what was happening to him. Why would he go after someone when about thirty villages were shooting at them?

Looking in the mirror Rodney could see the change. His hair was a little longer but nothing too bad. The bags under his eyes were darker but that came from the stress of his job. His eyes went down to his once flabby stomach. It wasn't so flabby, like many he had lost weight here. But wasn't just losing weight, he was also gaining muscle which came in handy.

But he had mentally changed as well. When they were on a world now he made sure he looked around before exploring wanting to make sure every thing safe. His way of thinking if different, he used to want to stay out of danger. Before if he heard shot he would go the other way but now he goes towards them to help. He ran towards over twenty villagers shooting at them to save John, he had changed.

"Hello," John greeted her out her office.

"Good morning," Elizabeth said with a soft smile.

"We still on for dinner?" John asked starting to walk off.

"Why wouldn't be?" Elizabeth asked just getting a smile from him.

She called after him a few more times but he never came so she decided to go in her office. She had three reports to read and a briefing with Carson today. Walking into her office she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the beautiful vase on her desk. It was so many colors, but the colors seems to mold together to make a perfect vase. Then there were the flowers inside the vase and a piece of paper on it.

_Happy Birthday_

_- John_

She could almost laugh leave it to him to find this out. Sitting in her chair she looked at the flowers with a wide smile. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten flowers. Plus these were exotic flowers or maybe they weren't since Atlantis was there home now.

"Happy Birthday," John said as she walked in.

"Thank you for the flowers," Elizabeth said smiling.

"Glad you like them," John told her sweetly.

"How'd you find out?" Elizabeth asked curious.

"Mums the word," John winked.

By now you could tell Elizabeth was pregnant since she had no maternity clothing. John watched Elizabeth move around his quarters before taking her seat. Her appointment was tomorrow, and he knew she was excited and so was he. Tomorrow they would get to see her baby for the first time, and find out if it was a boy or girl.

"Um the Athosian wanted to give you something," John said.

"How did they find out?" Elizabeth almost whined.

"It's not a birthday gift," John explained. "They want to also celebrate that you are having a baby."

"What did they get me," Elizabeth asked looking around.

"Come on," John said taking her hand.

Elizabeth found herself being pulled down the hall way towards something she didn't know. Elizabeth almost expected everyone to jump out and say Happy Birthday but they never did. Instead, she found herself in front of what looked like someone's quarters. John opened it up and Elizabeth found her stuff in the living room area of it.

"John," Elizabeth started.

"Right through here," John said smiling at her.

Elizabeth could see the light in John's eyes so she knew this must be something big he was going to show her. John hoped she didn't kill him for this. But she needed a bigger living area since she would have a baby now. She found herself in front of a door. John pushed the button to open the door and Elizabeth stood in front of what looked to be a nursery.

Elizabeth walked into the room in total awe. She found a crib, and what appeared to be a changing area. She saw a chair that was probably supposes to be a rocking chair. Once again she found things with a hundred different colors that seemed to mold together to make a beautiful picture. John motion for her to open the drawer to what she could guess would be the baby dresser. She found a few items of clothing and diapers.

"There not done, but they want to wait until they know what it is," John told her.

"This is so beautiful," Elizabeth said with tear in her eyes.

"That's not all, this is from the Athosian men," John said pulling her away from the nursery.

"There's more?" Elizabeth exclaimed coming to another room.

"Yep," John said opening the door to what appeared to be her bedroom.

"What are these?" Elizabeth asked seeing clothing lying on the bed.

"They figured you would need clothing soon so they made you some…it's there way of saying thank you," John told her.

John saw the Elizabeth was now in tears, she couldn't believe that they would do for her. That they would spend what she could only estimate took them hours to make all this for her. John smiled she walked around her new quarters. He was surprised when she hugged him tightly. But he welcomed it never the less.

Later that night John was in his room thinking about tomorrow, he would get to see her baby. He had seen an ultrasound before; his mother threw a family dinner party every time one of his family members had one. But the one that stood out was when he was twelve his Aunt Monica on his father's side had a baby. It was one of the rare ones his father was there for whole thing.

He could still see his mom if he closed his eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress that night and her chestnut brown hair was pinned neatly up like always. She had on a soft smile as she served all the food she had been cooking all day. Just to make sure everyone had something to eat. His father dressed in his dress blues, because he came home just as everyone was arriving, sat at the head of the table looking at him. He was daring him to do something to make a scene, anything, but John wouldn't at least not that night.

When dinner was finished and she had cleared every plate his mother moved everyone into the living room area promising desert after they watched the ultrasound. Tradition spoke that the elders and pregnant women sat on the couch first. So his Aunt Monica took her seat, as did his grandparent and then taking a seat until none were left. Some of the small her children sat on lap. But John and the rest sat on the floor or stood up. His grandfather saved a seat for his mother, saying the host got a couch seat.

It was the first time in his left he had seen his whole family quiet for so long. His Uncle David on his mother's side was a medical doctor. So he got up and pointed to the head and the toes, and showed that his Aunt Monica was having a boy. Everyone clapped because she refused to tell until they watched the Ultrasound. It also explained why her husband Connor had been grinning all evening. They already had twins girls, but they were six and had been adopted four years ago at the age of two.

John remembered himself watching with total amazement that there was a living being inside her. And that one would look like his twins cousin but as a boy. All the ladies moved into the living room area while the guys even moved with his father to his den or stayed in the living room. John took most his cousins to his room but the younger ones stayed with their moms. It had been a normal Sheppard Family dinner, his mother lived for them. She loved to cook and make people smile god knows she was good at it.

"You drank plenty of water," Carson said getting his equipment ready.

"Plenty," Elizabeth said looking at John who made her drink three full glasses.

"This isn't going to hurt her or Junior right?" John asked concerned.

"No," Carson said laughing. "Just sit back and enjoy the show."

Elizabeth grabbed John's hand as Carson put some kind of gel on her stomach. As he moved the paddle over her stomach she could hear something. John recognized it as her baby's heart beat. It once again sounded very strong and healthy. Then like magic they could see the baby on the monitor and John's breath caught.

Elizabeth's heart beat started to speed up as she saw her baby starting to kick and move around. Carson got up and started to point to the head, the toes, and heart telling them the position. But neither of them could really make out what he was saying. They were too mesmerized by what they were seeing on the screen. Then John started to grin more.

"It's a boy," John said.

"What?" Elizabeth said.

"Right there," John pointed while he laughed.

"Carson?" Elizabeth asked excited.

"He's right look like you have a son," Carson smiled. "You have a good eyes Major."

"Not really I've just seen a lot of these in my childhood," John explained.

"Really," Elizabeth said.

"I have five Aunts on my dad side, and six on my mom side, and more cousins then should be allowed," John told her.

"You should be happy to know he is in perfect condition," Carson wiping off her stomach.

"What about my weight I haven't gained that much?" Elizabeth asked worried.

"Everyone is different Elizabeth you and the baby are fine," Carson reassured her.

As Carson started to get up she must have said it in her head a hundred times. A boy, she was having a son. Now she really cold decided on a name. She looked at John who was smiling at her widely. Putting her hand on her stomach she could feel him moving around and giggled.

"What?" John asked.

"I think he just rolled over," Elizabeth laughed.

"Come on lets get you guys some lunch," John said.

"Would you like the pictures?" Carson asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth said quickly.

"Here you go," Carson handing them to her.

"John he's sucking his thumb in this one," Elizabeth said pointing.

Elizabeth sat on her couch deciding that it was time to get serious. She had a lot to think about and not alot of time any more. She was over five months pregnant, so she had four months before she would welcome her son into her life. She needed a name a good name a strong name. She thought of all the names she could Simon, David, Gabriel, Andrew, Jason but nothing seem to feel right.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and decided to take step back for a moment. The perfect name was out there she just needed to be open to options. Getting up she decided to go to bed and talk to John in the morning. Maybe he could help her out in some way.

"Elizabeth," John greeted.

"I need to ask you a question," Elizabeth told him seriously.

"Ask away," John said.

"Would you be my baby's godfather?" Elizabeth asked as she bit her lip.

"I would be honored to," John replied with a smile.

"Great because I also decided on his name," Elizabeth said.

"Really what?" John asked.

"Jonathan…unless you don't like it," Elizabeth said worried.

"It's your son Elizabeth," John told her. "But just out of curiosity how did you decided on Jonathan?"

"I was in bed last night thinking of name, every name I could Simon, David, Gabriel when I decided to go to bed right. Then I started to think about god parents, and I thought of you. Then I started to think of your name John can't be your real name it must be Jonathan. I said it out loud and he started to kick and move around so I did again and he did it again so I've decided his name is Jonathan," Elizabeth explained.

"Wow," was all John could muster right now.

John got thinking about the fact that Thanksgiving was only around the corner. Teyla and Adian made a trip to the Athosian explaining the tradition of Thanksgiving. Adian also explained Christmas and New Years while he was there. Telling them they were invited to those celebrations as well. Teyla and the Athosian come to the conclusion that people from earth like holidays.

John could, his thought going to Elizabeth and her naming her child Jonathon or maybe it was him being Jonathon's godfather. It didn't surprise anyone really seeing how protective John has been of her and Jonathon from the beginning. But it's because of how he grew up. His mother would always make sure the pregnant women in their family were taken care of. So he just automatically did it without thought, not that he didn't like Elizabeth he did. But he knew her type, she was a workaholic.

She was also smart, and knew she would never do anything to risk her child's life. But she didn't know good eating habits she thought three hours a sleep was fine when it wasn't. Taking his seat he tried to get his mind back on the Thanksgiving dinner. But every time he thought about Thanksgiving he thought about his family, then he thought her family and then he thought about her. And it was at that moment that John came to a realization--he was falling in love with her.

"John," Rodney greeted.

"How you feeling?" John asked.

"I'm not in agonizing pain anymore if that's what you're asking," Rodney told him.

"I don't think I ever thanked you for saving me," John told him.

"You did and I wish I could say I'd do again," Rodney admitted.

"Rodney you acted on instincts so I think you will do it again," John told him.

"I'm not made for this John, I should be in a nice stuffy office with a soft chair charts and normal problems that I can solve between the hours of nine and five," Rodney whined.

"If you weren't made for this you wouldn't be here no matter how smart you are," John said squeezing his shoulder.

"I've changed and I don't like it," Rodney whined again.

"We all change," John said. "I didn't even know about all this until I sat in some chair and made a light show,"

"Do you believe in fate?" Rodney asked seriously.

"Yea," John stated.

"I didn't but a hundred pilots came there, General O'Neill had been brought there before. But what are the chances that on the day that we find a way to Atlantis you'd happen to be his pilot. That Carson happens to make the drone go after your helicopter. That you found him and the chair what are the chances. If that is not fate or destiny then I really don't know what it," Rodney confessed.

John looked at him it was a rare moment to see Rodney like this. John could see that Rodney had been thinking about this a lot lately. And after what he had been through he couldn't blame him really. After he was almost killed once he started to think about god, religion, fate destiny until his father came. He just let Rodney go on and one until someone came for him. Rodney wasn't a soldier he needed to get through this in his own way and in his own time.

Soon the last Thursday of the month of November was here the place was decorated in fall colors with drawings of turkeys pilgrims all over the eating hall. The Athosian had killed some kind of animal and brought a few to be cooked and carved like a turkey on earth. They also brought other food to be cooked and ate as well. Next year would be harvest time and they would have a better feast.

Soon everyone sat down at the tables and the Athosian holy man stood up and said a prayer of thanks to their god. He thanked him for sending the people of earth, he thanked him for letting them find the home of ancients, and he thanked them for allowing them all to live. Then he allowed a moment of silence for each person to give thanks for what they were thankful for. Then the food started to get served out.

"Here you go," John said handing Elizabeth her plate.

"I could have got mine," Elizabeth laughed.

"Sorry it's a Sheppard tradition, the elders, children, and pregnant women eat first," John explained.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said.

"You're welcome," John said smiling his trademark smile.

He watched her put her plate down and start to eat the meal they had prepared. John looked down at the table and back up he was in so much trouble. How did he fall for her? When did he fall for her? Those where two questions he couldn't answer but she could never know. He didn't want to ruin their friendship it would just be something he kept to himself. Because he was happy for the first time in a long time and he was not going to ruin it.

Next Part: Christmas Time in Atlantis


	5. 6 Months December

**Author Notes:** OMG, this chapter just couldn't come out right. So after three months of trying and writing it five or six different way I stuck with this one. Plus my regular beta just couldn't find the time with her busy schedule so I had to find a new one.

_**Thanks Liz for beta reading for me!**_

**Pairing:** John/Elizabeth; Ford/Teyla

**Summary:** Christmas Time on Atlantis.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or its characters.

**Rate: **PG

**Season: **One

**Category:** Romance/Fluff

**Spoilers:** None

Connections: 6 Months- December 

Elizabeth Weir hated Christmas time mostly due to how she spent it as a child. Her parents were always off at some big party or charity event, while she was stuck at home by her self, trying to be the good little girl. As she got older she was allowed to go to the ones on Christmas Eve. But Christmas morning was even worse; her mother like many of the other mothers tried to out do the others. So she never really got what she wanted, she only got what cost the most.

John Sheppard loved Christmas; he had loved it since he was a little kid. He loved the stories his mother would tell, the big dinner she spent two days making, and the presents. They never got a lot, not by a long shot but they always got things they wanted. Like when he was seven and they got him his first skate board; he had been begging for it since September. Then there was when his mom and aunts would sing. He loved hearing his mom sing, he still swore she could have been a big star.

"Good Morning," John greeted.

"Morning," Elizabeth almost said in a whine.

"What's wrong with you?" John asked.

"I hate Christmas," Elizabeth admitted.

"Hate Christmas? How could you hate Christmas?" John asked surprised.

"I take it you love this season," Elizabeth asked him.

"Well growing up I did…mom did too. She would spend days preparing for this Christmas Dinner even if my dad couldn't make it. When he couldn't he'd always find a way to say Merry Christmas," John smiled.

"You guys all sang Christmas songs on Christmas Eve too, open presents as a family," Elizabeth observed.

"Every year, Christmas was my moms favorite holiday so dad always tried to make it special. Each year he'd get her a new ornament to symbolize that year," John almost laughed.

"I never had any of that. My parents went to big fancy parties and my presents were always things I never wanted. There was no big dinner or singing," Elizabeth sighed.

"Ever? What about with Simon?" John asked.

"Nope, he doesn't like Christmas. He said that if it's celebrating the birth of Christ, why do we buy presents and trick children into believing a big fat man in a red suit exist," Elizabeth explained.

"Not big on Easter either I take it," John joked.

"Nope, doesn't think you should trick children into believing anything but the facts, not in false characters like the Tooth Fairy and elves who make toys," Elizabeth told him.

John was in total shock, in this moment his eyes went down to her stomach. If Jonathon ever was reunited with his father he would be raised to be like, well a robot. He closed his eyes trying to think of something to say, he didn't want to say something bad about Simon. He was Elizabeth's boyfriend and the father of her child.

"Is he nuts? These characters help children's imaginations grow," John explained.

"Simon is different," Elizabeth said.

"Yea I get that…but you are going to experience a Sheppard Christmas Elizabeth Weir," John told her.

"John," Elizabeth warned.

"No buts, I want you to see what a true Christmas is all about," John said walking off.

Rodney couldn't believe it sometime. It's been almost six months since they went on their mission to Atlantis. All the things he had seen in that time still amazed him. Sitting in his chair, his mind started to wonder back to Earth, back to his home. Christmas in the McKay household was different. You had family members from all over Canada and some from America flying in to his grandparents' house. You had at least six fights and a food fight never failed to show up until his grandmother would come in and stop it. Then she would make all the men clean up the mess. Then there was the opening of the presents which could take anywhere from 3 to 4 hours depending on if everyone had made it or not.

He was going to miss that this year and it made him somewhat sad. It was the only time of the year he saw his sister since they were not close. Actually he wasn't really close to anyone in his family; he was kind of the outcast of the family. They wanted him to have a different career then being a scientist.

"Rodney," John greeted.

"Major," Rodney greeted.

"I need your help," John said with a smile.

"What kind of help?" Rodney asked cautiously.

"Elizabeth has never had a true Christmas and I want to give it to her," John told him sitting down.

"Teyla Ford and a few others are planning a celebration," Rodney assured him.

"Yes, for Christmas Day but I want her to hear carols on Christmas eve, someone tell The Night Before Christmas, things that most normal families do during the season," John exclaimed.

"Like decorating a Christmas tree," Rodney added.

"Yea," John sighed.

"We saw some trees that we can use, Ford wants to put it in the middle of the city," Rodney said.

"We could decorate it the night before Christmas Eve, have it ready for when the children come to stay the night. But that means we have to make our decorations," John said.

"We can do that and the Athosian can help," Rodney told him.

"Sound like a plan," John said as his mind went to the next thing on his list.

Looking at herself in the mirror Elizabeth came to one conclusion, she was fat. Falling down in her chair she decided she needed some fresh air. She wanted to hear the sound of the waves-- that always calmed her down. Walking towards her balcony she could feel people watching her. They always did, either because she was pregnant or because of the newest rumor on her and John's relationship.

Sometimes it bothered her that they thought so little of her and John but she knew that wasn't it. John had taken it upon himself to guard her and Jonathon and there was the fact she was naming her child Jonathon. So, she could understand why people would talk. She just wished they would accept that two people can be friends without sex or falling in love coming into the picture.

Walking out onto her balcony, she started to feel better. The sounds of the wave started to take her over and she started to forget the people and this stupid holiday. John had become obsessed with making this Christmas the best she has ever had. He even enlisted the help of Rodney and Carson to do so. When Teyla told her about it she felt her heart swell up, she wondered if there wasn't anything this man wouldn't do for her or Jonathon. Elizabeth was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened.

"It's cold out here," John said putting his jacket over her.

"Thanks," Elizabeth mumbled.

"Your welcome," John smiled until Elizabeth eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

"Give me your hand," Elizabeth whispered.

John did as she asked him to do and he watched her put her hand on her stomach. At first he didn't feel anything but then he felt a thump against his hand. She looked up at him, smiling widely at his awe struck face. It was one thing to see the baby on a screen but to feel it against your hand was something totally different.

"He has strong legs," John told her.

"You're telling me," Elizabeth laughed.

"Why are you out here?" John asked moving his hand away.

"Can't sleep," Elizabeth told him.

"Jonathon keeping you up?" John asked.

"Actually, he was very still until he heard your voice," Elizabeth answered.

"Then what's wrong?" John asked concerned.

"It's stupid," Elizabeth mumbled.

"If it's keeping you up, it can't be stupid," John replied.

"I'm fat," Elizabeth blurted out.

John looked at her and she knew he was going to say exactly what Carson always says—_you're not fat, you're pregnant_. But she felt fat and she was only six months pregnant, she still had another three months to go. John knew he had to be careful right now, that was one thing he learned growing up.

"That's what keeping you up…what have you gained ten maybe eleven pounds," John told her.

"Look at me…your jacket doesn't fit all the way around me," Elizabeth said showing him.

"Well, it could be because of the child you are carrying," John said sarcastically.

"You think I'm fat," Elizabeth said almost hurt.

"Liz, you are not fat, not by a long shot," John told her while he took her hand.

"Well, I feel fat," Elizabeth mumbled.

"You are not fat, you happen to be very fit for being pregnant," John said.

"You think so," Elizabeth asked him with a small smile.

"I know so," John assured her.

It was times like this that Elizabeth didn't think she could have made it through this pregnancy alone. He walked her back to her quarters, never once letting go of her hand. It was times like this that Elizabeth needed to know she wasn't alone, to know that someone was there for her. But John also didn't want her to know that he was in love with her, so holding her hand was all he could do. Even if his heart was telling him he should do more.

"Thanks John," Elizabeth said softly.

"Anytime Liz," John told her.

Elizabeth bent forward and kissed his cheek before going back into her quarters. John stood in that exact spot for a few moments before walking off. Closing his eyes, he started back towards Rodney's. They were still planning the Christmas feast. Looking back at her quarters he hoped that Simon knew how lucky he was.

Adian was in trouble, really big trouble. He had no gift to give to Teyla. He wanted to give her something special, something that would mean something but he didn't have that. Teyla also wanted to give him something that would mean something but she was at a loss as well.

And they weren't the only two, John knew what he was giving Elizabeth but she had no idea what she would give him. It wasn't exactly like they had a shopping mall out here. So, you had to get creative. Since Adian and Teyla were exchanging gifts and John and Elizabeth were exchanging gifts, everyone else on Atlantis did a secret Santa kind of thing. This way, they only had to worry about one person. Rodney and Carson got stuck with each other, and they were both at a loss. Poor Zelenka got stuck with Kavanagh; the only thing John wanted to give him was a one way ticket back to Earth.

Elizabeth looked around the city and was amazed at what she saw. The whole city was done in shades of green, red and sliver. She could hear people humming Christmas songs and talking about past Christmas experiences back home. Most of the personnel were not married not did they have children. But there were a few mothers and fathers here, ones that always put their job first. But it was in this time that they really missed their children and might even regret walking through that gate.

Christmas Eve was tomorrow; Elizabeth had never seen John have so much energy in her entire life. He was doing what he always did for her plus making sure this was a perfect Christmas for her. She had even caught him more than once humming Christmas carols. Watching him was like watching a child, but his came from the Christmas' home with his family. Looking down at her stomach she decided that was what she wanted for Jonathon. She wanted him to get excited on Christmas Eve; she wanted him to believe in Santa Clause, The Tooth fairy, The Easter Bunny.

She watched John from the distance with a smile. She had come to realize in the last few days that she cared for John a lot more then she should. She had come to rely on him in a way she had never relied on a person before. He knew more about her then Simon did and that frightened her. But what frightened her even more was that she had confessed that to herself only, she was falling in love with John Sheppard.

"Merry Christmas Doctor Weir," Teyla greeted.

"Merry Christmas," Elizabeth greeted.

"Are you alright?" Teyla asked.

"Just seeing the end result of John's little mission," Elizabeth told her.

"The city looks very colorful," Teyla commented.

"Yes, it does," Elizabeth agreed.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Teyla asked again concerned.

"I've never felt better," Elizabeth confessed.

Teyla looked at her strangely, but smiled and went back to what she was doing. She had gone walking around the city a week or so ago and it was colorful then but now the city seemed to glow. And she knew it was the people of the city that were doing that. Even though John didn't mean to he had gotten everyone, even Rodney, into the Christmas spirit. Making them forget about not being on earth, they were excited about Christmas.

Rodney watched Elizabeth walk around the city and he smiled, anyone with eyes could see it. John loved her and she loved him but both were either to blind to see it or didn't want to ruin what they had. He could understand that but he knew that someday they would wake up. He just hoped he was there to see it so he could say "I knew it" as loud as possible.

"Sorry, I'm late," John apologized.

"Its okay, Carson said it would be a few minutes," Elizabeth explained.

"Good," John gasped out of breath.

"So, how is the planning going?" Elizabeth asked trying to hide a smile.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" John asked

"What?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"You are, I am unfreezing that Scrooge heart of yours," John joked.

"I never said I hated Christmas, I just never had a good one," Elizabeth told him.

"Well, now you do," John told her.

Carson watched them from the distances. Rodney had come in asking for his help. When he tried to explain that he and Elizabeth had an appointment, he went straight to her asking her if he could take him away for a moment. They wanted him to try out some machine they found that they thought was some medical device. He tried to get it done as fast as possible, so he could get back to his patient.

"Elizabeth, John," Carson said.

"Hey Doc," John greeted.

"Elizabeth, we have to make a decision on your birthing," Carson said.

"Excuse me," Elizabeth questioned.

"I thought you said you could do it natural," John asked.

"She can, but I need to know if you want to use drugs, do you want to do in the infirmary," Carson began.

"Where else would I give birth?" Elizabeth asked sharply.

"You could do it in your quarters or in water," Carson explained.

"Water--is that even sanitary?" Elizabeth asked shocked.

"Actually, some say it's more sanitary," John chipped in.

"Plus there is Lamaze," Carson added.

"Lamaze," Elizabeth repeated.

"I know that," John admitted.

"You do," Carson asked shocked.

"Yes, going to Lamaze class with my aunts or cousins was my parents' version of the "don't have sex" talk," John explained.

"Good, then you can coach her," Carson decided.

John looked at Elizabeth who just smiled. John knew that she could have been going through this along time ago but Carson didn't know anyone who could teach her. He had been reading up on breathing and meditation and thought he came up with a way to help her. But thanks to John he wouldn't have to, John could help her. God knew he would be there when she gave birth.

"Okay inhale and exhale," John told her.

"This can't work," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"My aunts and mom disagreed," John said.

"What do you know? You're a guy," Elizabeth snapped.

"How about we stopped for tonight?" John replied.

"Don't patronize me John," Elizabeth ordered.

"I'm not, you just seem tired," John explained.

"You mean cranky, just say it," Elizabeth said.

"You know what I am going to go get us something to eat," John decided.

"Fine," Elizabeth stated sitting down.

John left the room knowing that Elizabeth had done too much today. She had three four hour meetings, her walk around the city, her doctor's appointment and now Lamaze training. He knew that she was taking on too much, but he also knew pregnant women were not weak. He just hoped that when the time came she was able to stop working and rest because he doubted that she could.

Elizabeth felt horrible she knew that John was only trying to help. He had done so much for her and nothing seemed too small for him. If it was making sure that she had her favorite meal or that no one drank coffee around her in the morning to going through her doctor appointments with her. She was only acting that way because she realized her feelings for him.

"Hungry?" John asked

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth apologized.

"There's nothing to apologize for," John told her softly.

Neither John nor Elizabeth could say anything else, they just couldn't. It would give too much away. And neither of them wanted to do that. The feelings they felt had to stay hidden, they had to or it would ruin their good friendship. John and Elizabeth made their schedule for Lamaze training until the baby was born. It was hard to believe that in three months or so Jonathon would be here with her.

"Merry Christmas," Adian said to Teyla with a kiss.

"What is this?" Teyla asked.

"Open it," Adian explained.

"It's pretty," Teyla said pulling out a gold chain.

"On earth you get special rings when you are in high school and boys give these rings to their girlfriends. This chain is the chain my mom wore my dad's ring on. It's been my good luck charm all my life," Adian explained.

Teyla didn't answer him with words; she just wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him passionately. Adian closed his eyes this was his first Christmas without his parents in anyway. He wasn't with them last year but they sent him letters and vise versa. But being here with Teyla made that pain lessen, he knew they would love her.

That night Teyla wore the gold chain to the Christmas Eve celebration as she explained what the chain meant. Adian had a lot of women smiling and giggling when they saw him. Teyla just looked away acting like she didn't do anything. Taking her hand, he dragged her out to middle of the dance floor. With all eyes on them they danced, showing everyone in the room just how bad they were falling.

"It's cold out here," John greeted.

"No, it's not," Elizabeth argued.

"Merry Christmas," John said handing her a small package.

"You didn't have to do this, you've done so much," Elizabeth confessed.

"Open it," John ordered with a coy smile.

Elizabeth smiled at John as she began to open the package up slowly. She knew it was killing John because she knew he was the kind of person who probably tore wrapping paper to shreds. Under the wrapping paper or what was used as wrapping was a box. Opening the box she saw the most beautiful beaded bracelet and looked up at him with a smile.

"So, what did you get me?" John asked smiling.

"A week of downtime, which also means what you do for me," Elizabeth told him.

"That's not a present, that's torture. I like helping you out," John explained.

"Okay fine Lamaze class, but that's it," Elizabeth amended.

"What about our dinners?" John asked.

"That's not work," Elizabeth explained.

"Okay, one week I can do that," John smiled.

"Good, because this is your present, you need a vacation," Elizabeth told him.

"Merry Christmas," John smiled.

"Merry Christmas," Elizabeth replied.

Against his better judgment he leaned forward hugging her closely. Closing his eyes he took in her smell, the feel of the fabric of her clothing and the way she felt. Unknowing to John, Elizabeth was doing the exact same thing. He noticed her shiver and guided her inside to the warmth. John got her to dance before she got too tired to do anything else.

Elizabeth was having a fun time tonight and the next day was even more fun. John had done what he set out to do and that was to show Elizabeth Weir a good Christmas. He only hoped that next Christmas was just as good for Jonathon. He knew it would be as long as he was around, but what happened when they got back to earth? What happened when Simon started brainwashing Jonathon? Hearing Elizabeth ask him a question he decided that was for another time, right now it was all about Elizabeth and the perfect Christmas he made for her.

Next Part: Elizabeth makes a discovery about Jonathon


	6. 7 Months January

**Author Notes:** I made up a character, Doctor David Anderson. I know you all are going to hate me I just know it, lol.

_**Thanks Liz for beta reading for me!**_

**Pairing:** John/Elizabeth; Ford/Teyla

**Summary:** John and Elizabeth confess their feeling to each other.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or its characters.

**Rate: **PG

**Season: **One

**Category:** Romance/Fluff

**Spoilers:** None

Connections: 7 Months- January 

The whole city was in full swing tonight, mainly because it was New Years Eve. The clock was up and soon people would be doing the countdown to New Years. Adian and Teyla were dancing once again, Elizabeth was on the balcony, Rodney was with Carson talking to a few ladies and John, like always, was looking for Elizabeth.

"I thought I told you to stay inside," John laughed putting a coat on her.

"I've never been one to listen," Elizabeth replied with a smile.

"Then you are in trouble when Jonathon gets older," John said with a wink.

"It's a lovely night," Elizabeth admitted.

"You're tired and want to go to bed," John translated.

"Am I that transparent?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well you are going to be seven months pregnant," John told her. "Come on I'll walk you to you room."

Elizabeth watched as everyone watched them leave, it was only a few minutes until the countdown so she stopped him. He looked up at the clock and smiled. She could last a few more minutes. Watching John, she waited for the countdown to begin because she was really tired. The last week had been really stressful, not that she would tell John that.

Soon everyone started to countdown, Teyla knew this was going to happen but still found it strange. When they got to one, a few people threw confetti and a few kissed each other. John kissed Elizabeth quickly on the lips, not knowing they were getting some smiled from around the room. He then walked her back to her room so she could get some sleep.

"Good morning," John said.

"He moved," Elizabeth mumbled.

"Yea," John laughed, "He's been doing that for a while."

"He did it again," Elizabeth said.

"Good morning," Rodney greeted.

"Is everything alright?" Teyla asked.

"Yes fine, John, could I see you later?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure," John said as Elizabeth touched her stomach again.

At first she thought she was imaging things, but she wasn't. Jonathon kicked at the sound of John's voice; he knew his voice like he knew her voice. At first she thought it was a coincidence but she was realizing it wasn't. John walked into her quarters a few hours later. He noticed she was thinking about something really hard.

Rodney and Teyla had both asked what she wanted to see him about but he didn't know. He knew it must have something to do with Jonathon, because she seemed in awe at the fact he was kicking, even though he's been doing that for awhile now. Walking towards her, he waved his hand in front of her face, laughing at her awe struck expression.

"He knows your voice," Elizabeth said smiling.

"What?" John asked.

"See? He kicked, he knows your voice," Elizabeth explained taking his hand. "Say something."

"Hello Jonathon," John yelled. "Oh my, he does."

"See," Elizabeth laughed.

John sat down next to her just as awe struck. Sometimes in these moments with her, it made him want to be a father. Simon had no idea how lucky of a man he was, but the sad thing is he had a feeling he wouldn't feel the same. Elizabeth once told him how Simon made her promise they would never have children. He never wanted to be a father, so he had this feeling Simon wouldn't see this as a blessing.

John looked at Elizabeth with his trade mark smile and she smiled back. It was in moments like these that she had to fight the urge to kiss him. Over the last few months she had fallen completely in love with him and she didn't know how to stop it. She had just recently figured it out and she didn't know if she wanted it to stop either. John had been everything that she could ever ask for but he had a past. A past she didn't know about, a past that scared her.

John could tell she was thinking, he could always tell when she was thinking. Was she thinking about Simon? How could she not; he was the father of her child, and it sometimes made him jealous. He wanted to be the one she thought about, the man she loved. But he wasn't, he knew that her love belonged to an ungrateful man named Simon. Who didn't know how damn lucky he was to have a woman like Elizabeth Weir to love him.

"What are you thinking about?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing much," John answered with a smirk.

"Come on tell me," Elizabeth begged.

"It's nothing," John told her.

"It is with that face," Elizabeth told him touching his face.

"You really want to know, because I've been thinking about this for over two months," John warned.

"Tell me," Elizabeth asked concerned.

"I think I love you and not in a friendly way, well in a friendly way but also in a more than friendly way," John explained.

"You do?" Elizabeth asked smiling.

"I just don't want you to think I expect anything, because I know you love Simon," John assured her.

"I don't love you John," Elizabeth told him. "What I feel for you goes beyond words."

"Really," John stuttered shocked.

"Where does that leave us?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to find out," John told her.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something only to have John kiss her. It was a soft kiss at first, testing and not wanting to rush anything. They had all the time in the world, he didn't want to rush it and he wanted this to be better than that. He moved so he could wrap his arms around her. He was just glad that he had the rest of the day off, since they went on a mission tomorrow.

Elizabeth leaned back against him smiling as his arms went around her. It had been so long since someone held her; it made her feel so happy and loved. What she told John was true, her feelings for him went beyond words and this was why. He knew what she wanted before she did and she liked that. She loved that someone in this world was willing to do so much for her and not get anything in return.

It was supposed to be a simple mission, go in, check with Teyla's friend and come home. But nothing for John's team was ever that simple. They were the SG1 of Atlantis, Elizabeth had told Carson one time and he believed it. But John might have Jack's personality but he had Daniel's ability to get himself in the infirmary after every mission.

"How is he?" Elizabeth asked not knowing how bad it was.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth it's bad," Carson said.

"How bad could it be?" Rodney asked confused. "He slipped and hit his head on a rock."

"He has severe head trauma and has slipped in a coma," Carson explained. "I'm afraid I won't know much until I run some test."

"Can we see him?" Elizabeth asked shaky.

"Not until I get some results back, I'm sorry," Carson said walking away.

Elizabeth could see him from the distance and she wanted to cry but she didn't. He had hit his head he had come back with worse wounds then this. But it was a hit on the head that seemed to cause him the worse injury. She could feel Jonathon moving around and for the first time in along time she felt defenseless.

The next morning was an eye opener for her; she was so used to John bringing her breakfast. She actually waited until she remembered John was in a coma, so she walked to the mess hall. For the first time she realized just how much John did for her. She always knew he did a lot, but it wasn't until he wasn't around to do them that she really realized exactly how much he did. From breakfast, to bringing her a cup of tea just the way she liked it after meetings and getting her lunch for her so all she had to do was sit and eat it. For the first time she realized that she had come to rely on John more than she had relied on any person in her life. For the first time in her life, she had no idea what she would do if she lost him.

"Elizabeth," Rodney greeted.

"Rodney," Elizabeth greeted back.

"Have you been to seen John?" Rodney asked.

"I was just going there," Elizabeth confessed. "Have you seen him?"

"Yes, we waited until Carson let us in," Rodney replied.

"You should all get some sleep," Elizabeth told him softly.

"We will," Rodney promised.

Elizabeth could hardly believe that just a few days ago she was telling John that words could not describe the way she felt towards him and now he was here. A nurse had got her chair and she sat at his side taking his hand, it didn't look good at all. Moving a piece of his hair, all she could think about was him waking up. Him going with her to Jonathon's doctor's appointment in a few weeks, helping her getting ready for the birth. She once again felt the helpless feeling come upon her and she didn't like it one bit.

"John, we can't lose you," Elizabeth whispered in his ear.

_John looked around the room it looked like Atlantis but there was no one there, he could hear Elizabeth_ _voice but it sounded so distant and far away. Running towards it he could hear it a little better but not much. He looked around where he was but he felt cold. The place was not Atlantis and he didn't know where he was but this was not where he was supposes to be._

The meeting was boring, and Elizabeth was tired. Jonathon had decided that when she wanted to sleep, he wanted to kick and when she wanted to work, he would sleep. John had been in his coma for a week now and she knew she needed to send his team out. But the problem was finding someone to lead his team. Sgt. Bates was supposed to do it. He was going to take over when John took Elizabeth's place as head of Atlantis.

Rodney was not happy and neither were Teyla and Adian. To say, they didn't get along with him would be the understatement of the year. Bates thought everyone who was not from earth was out to get them, and he treated them like dirt. Teyla knew this from personal experience, if she had her way he wouldn't be leading this team. But John hadn't been able to find anyone.

"Do you think Major Sheppard will be okay?" Teyla asked.

"He has to be," Adian told her.

"You really respect him don't you?" Teyla asked knowing the answer.

"He's unlike any superior office I've ever had," Adian confessed.

"John Sheppard is one of a kind," Teyla agreed smiling softly.

It had been over two weeks, and Elizabeth was lost. If she wasn't in a meeting or doing paper work, she was checking up on John. He wasn't improving if anything, he was slowly getting worse and Elizabeth could feel it. She hasn't been able to see him in two days due to work. She was also getting ready to send John's team out with Sgt. Bates for a minor mission. A planet they had already been to, found some old relics they believed belonged to the Wraith.

Rodney, since coming here had gotten into shape, you needed to if you were going through the gate. So when it happened, he decided to tell Elizabeth in person. He figured that it would be best, he had no idea how she would take it. So he ran as fast as he could to her, telling people to move and get out of his way. All while fearing the moment he had to tell her.

"Rodney, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"John, just flat lined," Rodney told her.

_John looked around the place one more time, to Elizabeth_'_s office and walked towards it. There she stood in a long white dress, with a flat stomach, Elizabeth Weir. She looked at him with a soft smile, extending her hand to him. She was standing behind him, just looking at him. Then he saw the bright white light coming from her office and walked towards it. It felt warm and welcoming; he knew this was it if he walked towards it he would leave. Suddenly he heard Elizabeth_ _voice and turned around to see her._

_She stood there hand still out but he could see their time together. Every moment they have had over the past months coming back to him. She stood there waiting for him to make a decision, would he go into the light or go back to her. If he went into the light he would be safe forever but he would lose her before he actually got her. _

"_John, don't leave us," Elizabeth_ _whispered. "I love you, we love you."_

"_I love you too," John replied. "But it feels so safe and warm."_

"_I love you, come back to us," Elizabeth_ _cried._

_John knew it was now or never, he had to make his choice. He could hear Elizabeth_'_s voice go through him but it was the thought of Jonathon that made his heart hurt. He had promised to protect that baby and Elizabeth for as long as he could. But maybe it was time for him to go on, Rodney could protect them. God what was he saying, Rodney was just getting to where he could protect himself._

_John looked up to see her standing before him. Her hand that was once extended was now down to her side, her face looked sad. She tuned her back and began to walk away; he looked at the light once again. He knew what he was going to do; he only wished he knew if it was the right decision._

"I'm calling it," Doctor David Anderson said. "Time of death 6:15."

Next Chapter: Elizabeth makes a decision regarding Jonathon.


	7. 8 Months February

**Author Notes:** I'm not a scientist or doctor, so I won't go into detail of what happened to John. Plus I couldn't find anything on what I was looking for.

_**Thanks Liz for beta reading for me!**_

**Pairing:** John/Elizabeth; Ford/Teyla

**Summary:** They find out what happened to John.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or its characters.

**Rate: **PG

**Season: **One

**Category:** Romance/Fluff

**Spoilers:** None

Connections: 8 Months- February 

Carson could not believe it when he heard those words out of Doctor David Anderson's mouth. He quickly dismissed it, getting ready for one more try to revive him. Just one more time John had come back from worse, he could come back from this. David Anderson looked with disbelief; this was why he shouldn't be a Chief Medial officer. He used his emotion to much; John Sheppard was dead plain and simple.

"We've got a heartbeat," a nurse yelled trying to hide both the glee and surprise.

"That's impossible," Anderson yelled angrily. "He's dead."

"Obviously not," Carson snapped. "Any good doctor knows you don't give up on a patient."

"Elizabeth," John mumbled. "Elizabeth."

"John," Carson muttered coming down to his ear. "Come on, John open your eyes."

"He was none responsive, Dr. Barrett. All you did was delay the inevitable," Anderson argued as Carson came to look him straight in the eye.

"Dr. Anderson, if you want we can have this conversation later," Carson told him harshly. "But right now I have a patent I need to attend to."

"Dr. Barrett, he's awake," a nurse exclaimed looking at him.

Carson ran towards him to see John looking at him. He could see him trying to open his mouth to say something but was unable to say anything right now. Carson watched him smile softly as he closed his eyes; his eyes went straight to the monitor to make sure nothing happened. But John was just asleep and he was alive, and right now that is all Carson cared about it.

Elizabeth felt her heart drop, she couldn't lose him now. They had just confessed their feelings for each other, they hadn't even figured out what that all meant yet. He never got to see or even hold Jonathon; she never got to really kiss him. There were so many things they hadn't done yet, he could not leave her. He promised not to ever leave her or Jonathon.

She could see the look in Rodney's eyes, the pain of losing his friend. Someone he had come to think of as his friend, besides Carson, maybe even his best friend. He could not look at her right now; it was enough for her to go to doctor's appointment by herself a few days ago. But to think she had finally lost him, he didn't know if she could handle that or even if she should have to. He watched her take off and all he could do was something he hadn't done in years--he Doctor Rodney McKay, prayed.

Carson walked out of the room leaning up against the wall. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, letting everything that had just happened wash over him. He could hear them moving around, he could hear Anderson mumbling to some nurse or maybe even a doctor about what happened today. But he would never agree with that man, because he saved John's life. And no matter how long he was a doctor, losing or almost losing a patient would always affect him. And in his opinion that is what made him a good doctor.

"Carson," Elizabeth greeted sadly. "Rodney told me John flat lined."

"He did, but I was able to get him back," Carson told her. "He also mumbled something then he opened his eyes."

"So, he's going to be okay?" Elizabeth asked hopeful.

"It's a little early to tell but I am optimistic," Carson admitted.

"Can I see him?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have to be honest, I don't know if he'll open his eyes again," Carson explained. "And I don't know what damage the hit on his head did. I'm still trying to figure out how a hit on the head caused cardiac arrest."

"He had a heart attack?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"I'm going to run some tests, plus I'll need to speak with Teyla, Rodney and Adian," Carson told her.

"Sure, you should call Rodney and tell him that John isn't dead," Elizabeth replied walking in.

Elizabeth walked into the infirmary; she knew everyone's eyes were on her. She put her hand on her stomach; it was as if Jonathon knew what was happening. Someone told her that he did, that he could feel what was going on, even in the womb. She knew he could feel what she was feeling right now and that was pure terror.

Getting to his bed, the nurse left him smiling up at her. He actually looked better if that was possible, his face wasn't so pale. His breathing was actually even and she could hear him mumbling something. She couldn't quite make it out, but she knew he was sleeping. Sitting down in the chair, she took his hand and for the first time in two weeks they felt warm. Her heart skipped a beat when he squeezed her hand and opened his eyes.

"Hi," John mumbled.

"Don't speak, you need to reserve your energy," Elizabeth told him. "Plus you need to sleep."

"I love you," John whispered before closing his eyes.

"I love you too," Elizabeth said against his forehead as she kissed it.

Carson watched them, first she took his hand, and then he watched her smile as he opened his eyes. He watched her caress his face, moving closer to him, moving her hair out of the way. He watched her say something just before kissing him on the forehead. He knew from watching this, John would be better soon and annoying him to let him go. And the sad thing was he was actually looking forward to it. He actually considered putting Anderson in here for awhile during that, but knowing him he'd let him go.

Going over the mission report for the fifth time he knew something was missing or he was missing something about John's medical history. John was a healthy man, who was in perfect shape who seemed to eat right and engage in exercise to keep fit. His family had no history of heart problems nor had he showed any sign of having any kind of heart problems. So, what caused him to have a heart attack after a hit on the head, unless they weren't connected? Was he over looking something or did he just not know all the facts? The only way to know was to ask his team mates, which he planned on doing today.

"You said the native gave you something to drink," Carson asked. "Do you know what it was?"

"Not to us," Rodney corrected him. "It was given to John because he was the leader."

"It was just purified water anyways," Teyla told him.

"Purified," Carson question.

"Yes, they cleanse it with herbs and a ritual," Teyla explained. "That water is only used for celebrations and greetings."

"I need a sample of what they gave him," Carson decided.

"Do you think they poisoned John?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not on purpose," Carson replied. "Teyla, do you remember anyone ever becoming sick after drinking it?"

"When I was a child my father became very sick when he drank it," Teyla admitted. "I didn't even think."

"It's not your fault, Teyla. You three have the go ahead to get a sample," Elizabeth said.

"What about Sgt. Bates?" Adian asked.

"I think it would be best if you guys went," Elizabeth told him. "They know you and you can explain the situation to them better."

Carson looked at the sample they brought back and found what he was looking for after several test. There was an herb in there; the herb mixed with the medication he was getting here was what caused his heart attack. Putting his head in hands he took a deep breath, he was partly responsible for John almost dying of a heart attack. Getting up he saw John sitting up in his bed reading a book, it was hard to believe that two days ago he almost died. And right now it was time to play doctor.

"You should be sleeping," Carson told him. "Not reading…what are you reading?"

"War and Peace," John sighed. "I figured we'd be here for awhile so, I brought a long book."

"Well, still you need rest," Carson argued.

"Have you found out what caused me to go into cardiac arrest?" John asked with a smile.

"I did," Carson said. "They have an herb, they use in the purified water, that mixed with the medication we were giving you caused your heart to stop."

"But I was dizzy after I drank it," John told him. "That's how I slipped and hit my head."

"It was a reaction to the herbs," Carson explained. "And it seems to be common."

"So, when can I leave," John asked hopeful.

"Not for at least a week," Carson told him. "Your heart stopped, John. I want to make sure you are perfectly healthy before I release you."

Carson smiled as he heard John groan, this was what he was waiting for. John couldn't get out of this bed even if he wanted to. The effects of the mixed drugs hadn't worn off yet; he could barely stand up. His legs were shaky and his head spun around so much he felt like passing out. But, he was alive and that was all that mattered to him at this point in time. He wanted to laugh at Carson smile but he couldn't, because he knew he was blaming himself. So he picked his book back up and finished the chapter he was on.

Lying back, his mind went back to his dream; he could still see Elizabeth standing in front of him in that white dress. With that smile that now lit up his world. He wanted to go into the light, he wanted to give up everything he had and just feel warm but he couldn't. All he thought about was Elizabeth and Jonathon, they needed him and he would not abandon them, he promised her he wouldn't. And he wouldn't—couldn't; not now, not ever. He was here to stay, at least until they find a way back to Earth.

"Hey," Elizabeth greeted.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" John asked giving her that look.

"Yea, we just wanted to see how you were doing," Elizabeth explain touching her stomach.

"Well, I am fine," John told her. "Now, go get some rest."

"I missed you," Elizabeth laughed. "I didn't know how much I've come to rely on you."

"Well, that's what I'm here for," John smiled. "You know when I was dying I saw you."

"You did?" Elizabeth mumbled.

"Yes, you were standing in front of me with your hand out to me," John explained. "It was like a choice I had to make, to come back to you or to leave you."

"I'm glad you came back," Elizabeth mumbled.

"Of course, I promised I'd watch over you and Jonathon," John replied. "He needs someone to help him until he gets back to earth to his father—to Simon."

Elizabeth Weir could not get to sleep; she had tried for the past three hours. After her conversation with John, the last part haunted her. They didn't know if they would ever get back to earth, or how long it would be. Jonathon would be without a father until then. He could be twelve or older when they get back. Should a little boy go that long without a father? Sometimes she found herself wishing that she wasn't pregnant, but then he kicked just like he did and the thought went away.

John was up and walking around in a few days and she couldn't be happier. But he still couldn't leave the infirmary; Carson wanted to make sure he was perfectly healthy. But once they got the herbs out of his system he made a full recovery fast. After a week, he was out of the infirmary but still not back on active duty. But all he cared was that he was out of the infirmary. He was free; but Carson had yet to tell him about Doctor Anderson, and no one else was to eager to inform him of that either.

"Hey," John greeted.

"Hey," Elizabeth smiled walking in to his quarters.

"Okay, you've been like this for a week now," John sighed. "One might think you weren't happy about me cheating death again."

"What?" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I was worried sick, John; I thought I'd lost you for good."

"I was kidding, Liz, you just seem tense and now I know I was right," John replied slightly scared.

"Jonathon can't go unknown years without a dad," Elizabeth began. "Then I realized he isn't going to. He has a dad, he has you."

"Liz, I'm not his father," John argued. "His father is Simon."

"Yes, Simon is his father but you will be his dad, you already are," Elizabeth laughed. "He knows you voice, your steps, he's chosen you and so have I."

"What are you saying?" John asked in a small voice.

"John, I am asking you to be his father," Elizabeth told him. "Your name and all, I want you in our lives."

"What like Jonathon Sheppard Jr.?" John joked.

"Yes," Elizabeth mumbled. "If you don't want it, I understand."

"I do," John told her. "You have no idea how much I want this, but is it right for me to take Simon's place?"

"You're not, don't ever think that's why I am asking you," Elizabeth yelled. "You are the man I love, and the man I want to raise my son with, that's why I am asking. You are a great man and will make a great father."

"I love you too," John told her before pulling her towards him for a kiss. "I'd be honored to be his father."

And in that moment it was decided, John and Elizabeth were going to be parents. Elizabeth smiled and pulled him back to her for one more kiss. John just laughed as he realized it; he was going to be a father. And she was right; only god knew when or if they would ever get back to earth. Jonathon deserved a father, and one day they would tell him the truth.

Lying on his couch, Elizabeth shut her eyes and welcomed the warmth that John gave her. She had missed this, she had missed him. When she thought she lost him, she thought she lost her whole world. She didn't know what she would do if she would have lost him that night. He told her about the dream and she didn't know what she would have done if he would have chosen the other side. She tried not to think about it, it was too depressing but she did think about it and she was glad he chose to live. She was glad he chose her and their son.

"Do we have a middle name?" John asked walking into her office.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked looking up.

"Our son, does he have a middle name?" John asked. "Because I don't think he does."

"I was kind of waiting to give him one," Elizabeth explained.

"Waiting?" John questioned. "Waiting for what?"

"I haven't come across any names I like," Elizabeth confessed.

"Sweetheart, we have maybe a month to decide," John reminded her.

"And we'll come up with one," Elizabeth declared.

"Anyway... Tomorrow night, you and me, dinner at my place," John winked.

"What are you up to?" Elizabeth asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know what tomorrow is?" John asked surprised.

"My last day of work before you take over," Elizabeth sighed.

"Wrong—it's Valentines Day," John told her with a grin. "And I have a very special present for you."

John smiled like he did every time he realized she was wearing the bracelet he gave her for Christmas. Walking out of her office, he was going to enjoy his last two days of freedom. Because he would not be going back to his team like before he could be taking over leadership of Atlantis. And though he would never admit this to anyone not ever Elizabeth he was scared.

John smiled when he saw Rodney in his office and decided to bug him for awhile. He wouldn't be able to do it for a good four to five months so he needed to get it in. Besides he would need Rodney on his side when all the scientists were bugging him for approval on their crazy little experiments.

"McKay," John greeted.

"Well, if it isn't our father to be," Rodney joked. "What can I do for you Major?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd stop in and say hi," John told him.

"Is it possible to get someone else but Bates to lead us," Rodney asked.

"Unfortunately no," John admitted.

"Then can I be grounded?" Rodney asked in an almost pleading voice.

"No, because as you have reminded us on so many occasions, you are the genius scientist who knows everything about Atlantis and the ZPM," John smirked.

"True, but still, I don't know if I can handle four months of him," Rodney told him. "I can barely handle five minutes with him."

"You'll be fine, Rodney," John told him.

"So, how does it feel to know you are going to be a father?" Rodney asked.

"Great," John laughed.

"Okay, now try the truth," Rodney said pushing a stool towards him.

John looked at it and then back at Rodney, then shook his head slightly with a small laugh. Somehow, Rodney had become one his best friends and he knew he could get the truth from him. Rodney didn't beat around the bush, he told you how it was and he didn't hold back. And right now that was what he needed, because he couldn't get this feeling to go away.

"I am so excited, Rodney, but there is a part of me that feels I'm stealing Simon's place," John admitted. "Jonathon is Simon's son, and Liz is--was Simon's fiancée."

"You're not," Rodney laughed. "I met Simon, he was so against children."

"That's before Elizabeth actually got pregnant," John told him. "What about now?"

"Did Elizabeth ever tell you she thought she was pregnant once before?" Rodney asked him.

"No," John said with a small frown.

"I heard Simon in her office, he told her to either get rid of it or he would be gone," Rodney replied. "She found out she wasn't and Simon told her he wasn't serious, he was just shocked."

"But you don't think he was?" John asked.

"I saw him John, he was serious," Rodney said. "Jonathon needs a good father and from what I know and seen from you, he's got the best."

Elizabeth walked into John's quarters in one of the dresses that had been made for her. It was red, knee length with a flared out skirt and long sleeves. The place was pretty much dark except for a couple of candles that were around the room. And she now knew what his special package from the mainland was. Walking more into the room, she found two glasses on the table with food.

"Hey," John greeted softly.

"What is this?" Elizabeth asked grinning.

"This, Ms. Weir, is your Valentine's Day dinner," John said pulling out her chair.

"John, you did have to go through all this for me," Elizabeth told him hands on her hips.

"No, I didn't," John sighed. "But when are you going to learn that I like doing these kinds of things for you?"

"John, you have got to be the sweetest, most romantic man alive," Elizabeth laughed as she sat down.

"I'm nothing compared to my dad," John admitted. "He was away once on Valentine's Day but he still managed to get a dozen roses, her favorite candy and a bracelet to her with a note that made her smile for the rest of the night."

"Then I make a correction, the sweetest most romantic man on Atlantis," Elizabeth smirked.

"Agreed," John smiled leaning over to kiss her softly.

He placed the food on her plate; next to her was a tiny plate with something that looked similar to a piece of chocolate. Biting her bottom lip, she broke a piece off putting it into her mouth. It was rich, creamy and tasted similar to chocolate but she knew it wasn't it. But it could come a close second to it.

John watched with a smile on his face as she ate the Athosian Chocolate. She then went to the rest of the dinner that she knew John made himself. She could feel him watching her and she could already see the huge grin on his face. It was strange to her for someone to get such pleasure out of someone else's pleasure. John was a strange man to her and a puzzle she looked forward to figuring out. But she had this feeling that he was the kind of person you never figure out. But than again that was the kind of man she was always wanted.

John got up from his seat after finishing his meal. He had two more things planned for her tonight. Elizabeth smiled as she heard the soft hum of music. Rodney had mentioned how they had found several files of stuff that Ancients used. And it seemed that music was one of their favorite pass times. The song was soft slow and very soothing, she jumped slightly when she heard John's voice.

"May I have this dance?" John asked extending his hand.

Elizabeth never said a word to him, just accepted his extended hand, letting him lead her out to the middle of the room. The dance was no more then just swaying back and forth but she enjoyed it. It had been so long since she had danced with someone. Simon made her dinner, but that was only because he hated anyone's cooking but his or his mother's. She hadn't danced with him since before she got involved with the Stargate program. Resting her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes, wishing for this moment to never end.

But like all good things, it had to come to and end. John pulled away from her, giving her his trademark smile when he saw the satisfaction in her eyes. Taking her hand, he led her to the couch where he motioned for her to sit. She could not believe it; he had something else for her. A romantic dinner with a delicious desert and dancing was not enough. No, John had to go that extra mile and get her a gift.

He gave her the box, how was she ever going to repay him for all this. Birthday gifts, Christmas gifts, Valentine's Gifts, add that on to all he's done for her during the pregnancy—god he should own her by now. Opening the box, she saw what looked like hair pins. Decorative hair pins, they were all different colors and sizes.

"You don't like them?" John asked.

"What? No, they're beautiful," Elizabeth told him. "But what made you get me hair pins?"

"You're always pushing your hair behind your ears," John explained. "So, I figured this would help with that."

"What would I do without you?" Elizabeth asked bringing him in for a kiss.

The time had come, the moment John had feared, the moment Elizabeth wanted to ignore, Maternity leave. It was less than a month to Jonathon's birth and Carson felt it was time. Even though Elizabeth swore she could go up to the day, Carson did not want to risk it. He knew the stress of the job and he did not want to risk Jonathon or Elizabeth's life by allowing her to stay on.

"John, are you listening me?" Elizabeth snipped. "This is very important."

"Sweetheart, I know where the files go," John told her amused. "If I have a question then I'll just ask."

"I don't like this," Elizabeth pouted. "I don't like not working..."

"Trust me, in like three or so weeks you won't be saying that," John laughed.

The first day for John wasn't that hard, the second had a challenge or two both nothing John couldn't handle. By the seventh day he was ready to scream, yell and pull out his hair. It was one thing to be a military commander; it was another to command the whole city. To deal with all the meetings, all the scientist requests, plus he had two new worlds wanting to trade with them.

Walking into his room, he fell on his couch not even noticing that Elizabeth was sitting at his table. She smiled at how cute he looked. He was so tired, hadn't had a day off in a week. So, since he took her job she was going to take his. Tomorrow was his day off and he was going to spend it with her. She smiled when she felt Jonathon kick; it was his way of telling her he liked that plan.

"John," Elizabeth whispered.

"Hmmm…yea baby," John mumbled.

"I have dinner," Elizabeth told him. "It's your favorite."

"Turkey sandwich," John grinned opening his eyes.

"Hard day," Elizabeth asked amused?

"You know very well how my day was," John stated.

"Well, they are nice people," Elizabeth smirked.

"You would think so, being a woman and all," John argued. "It took me ten minutes just to explain to those Amazon wannabes that you were still in charge but on Maternity leave. Then they'd only negotiate with me, when I told them it was my child. By the way, they wished us a hope for a strong healthy girl."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Elizabeth laughed. "If I remembered they were coming today, I would have been there."

"That was only the morning," John told her. "I had to break up another fight between Bates and McKay."

"It'll get better," Elizabeth promised. "And tomorrow off, will help clear your head and prepare you for your second week."

John looked at her with a smile, leaning forward he kissed her gently. Elizabeth smiled against his lips, wishing that she could have seen John deal with those women. She didn't even like them; they were strong women yes but they had no compassion when it came to men. She and Teyla were the only ones they would let deal with them. So, that they even talked business with John was a sign he would do alright. Elizabeth had faith in him; she knew what kind of man he was and what kind of leader he could be if give the chance.

Next Part: Jonathon is born

**A/N:** And I am sorry for the scare, but I would never kill off John, he's my favorite Stargate character. But I hope you all liked this chapter.


	8. 9 Months March

**Author Notes:** I am back, so I hope this was worth all the waiting. After this there are only two more chapters. Then I start planning the sequel!

**Okay this story was not beta read because I have no beta. The person I was using can not do it anymore. So be warned!**

**Pairing:** John/Elizabeth;

**Summary:** Jonathon is born the only way John Sheppard's son could be born—at the worse moment possible.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or its characters.

**Rate: **PG

**Season: **One

**Category:** Romance/Fluff

**Spoilers:** The Storm—kind of

Connections: 9 Months- March 

"Come on John tell me," Elizabeth almost begged. "What is your lucky charm?"

"I'll tell you…soon actually," John promised. "It's a Sheppard Tradition to carry this, and to pass it one to our children."

"You sure have a lot of them," Elizabeth groaned. "Sheppard Tradition I mean."

"All that I will pass to our son," John grinned. "I used to hate them, but now I understand them."

"As annoying as they can be, I kind of like them too," Elizabeth confessed.

"I want to teach Jonathon everything my dad taught me," John laughed. "Your family has to have some kind of tradition."

"How was work today," Elizabeth asked trying to change the subject.

John looked at her knowing this question was coming up. It was March 10 and she had almost ten days until her baby was due. It was due on March 20th and that day seemed to being sneaking up on them. Carson had this feeling that Jonathon wasn't going to be born on time or early. So they began to make arrangements for her to be induced, just in case they have too.

Elizabeth waited for an answer and she knew this must not be good. So she eased herself back on her couch waiting for him to spill whatever happened. John was doing his best at being leader of Atlantis. But John was used to being military commander, commanding small groups not a whole city full of civilian. If you asked her he was doing a wonderful job, and she wasn't saying that because she was in love with him. He was a natural born leader.

"I am thinking of finding a new leader for my team," John confessed.

"What...why," Elizabeth asked with wide eyes. "Sgt. Bates is an excellent leader and technically he's your second in command."

"On Atlantis he's terrific, but in the field not so much," John explained. "He treats Teyla like she's a prisoner, Rodney can't perform half of his test without Bates yelling at him for something, and he treats Ford like he's five."

"What does Sgt. Bates say about this," Elizabeth asked.

"He's doing his job to protect Atlantis," John mimicked. "Which I don't doubt, but he has no trust in his team and they don't trust him."

"Have you talked to him about this," Elizabeth asked. "He might not even know he does this."

"Trusting in your team isn't something someone can give you," John explained. "You don't think I should do it, do you?"

"He's new at this position," Elizabeth said. "I think talking to him may help."

"Fine I'll set up a meeting with him," John concluded. "But if he doesn't change his way."

"I'll support your decision one hundred percent," Elizabeth told him.

"Man I love it when you say that," John laughed.

"And I love it when you get all command like this," Elizabeth winked.

John laughed bring her closer to him for a kiss. It was getting harder and harder to stop kissing, but Carson told Elizabeth he didn't want her to have sex until after the baby was born. Her blood pressure had gone up a few weeks ago and he was slightly worried about that. This was okay because John wanted their first time to be about love not hormonal urges.

This was the worse day of John Sheppard's life, and it didn't help that Elizabeth was due in four days. It had even worse then those Amazon Wannabes he had to deal with earlier. First they thought Atlantis was going to sink but now they found a way around that but to his second problem--Bates. His little talk with Bates didn't go well, because Bates doesn't believe any of them deserve to be on a team. Why this guy entered the Stargate program was beyond him. It was about different worlds, Scientist and military officer working together as one team. But the third problem was what got him scared most of all; Elizabeth could not go through the gate.

"How long will the storm last," Elizabeth asked.

"When it starts a two days," Rodney told them. "But I think everyone should stay off Atlantis for two extra days."

"Agreed," John sighed. "Lets start the evacuation tomorrow morning."

"Alright," Rodney agreed walking away from them.

"You should go John," Elizabeth said smiled softly.

"I'm staying here with you," John stated sternly before kissing her softly.

Elizabeth's office had been transformed into where John Rodney and Elizabeth would sleep for the next four days. Tomorrow was St. Patrick's Day. And Elizabeth was still without any luck trying to find out what the John's lucky charm was but he was not budging.

"The storm is almost here," Rodney told them. "When it is, we won't be able to use the Stargate or radios."

"How long will it last," Elizabeth asked.

"As long as we need the power for the shield," Rodney explained. "So four maybe five hours until the eye of the storm hit us. Then Carson wants to make a quick visit here to check on you. We'll have twenty maybe thirty before the storm hits us again."

"Is there any way to get him here now," Elizabeth asked with a frown.

"There is no time the storm is hitting us in like two minutes," Rodney said. "Why?"

Because I think I just went into labor," Elizabeth told him before grabbing John's hand.

"That hurts sweetheart," John moaned.

"So does this," Elizabeth told him.

"How are you in labor, Carson asked how your contractions were doing," Rodney asked scared.

"Extreme Stress can bring on labor early," John explained.

"Can it be reversed," Rodney asked. "Okay that came out wrong, if she calms down can the labor stop?"

"I don't know, and it's too late to call Carson," John said looking at his watch. "You're on buddy."

Rodney looked at his watch and got up John was right there was no time to call Carson. He just watched as John got in position to help Elizabeth through this. Most first labors last a good 12 to sixteen hours so Jonathon shouldn't be born until after they can get Carson here. Taking a deep Rodney hoped his plan worked and this city was saved or he just killed himself John Elizabeth and their son.

_**Four Hours Later**_

"Oh my god," John yelled.

"What," Rodney asked from the desk then looked down. "Do we have a leak?"

"No my water just broke you idiot," Elizabeth yelled.

"Remember this isn't her talking it's the pain," John told him.

"Pain you would say that wouldn't you," Elizabeth yelled pushing him away then hitting him

"John maybe you should leave the room," Rodney said almost fearing for his safety.

"No John I'm sorry please don't leave," Elizabeth almost cried.

"I'm not going anywhere, especially since the baby is coming any minute," John said making sure Rodney got his meaning.

"You don't expect me to," Rodney started.

"You're a doctor," John shrugged. "Wrong kind of doctor I'm afraid."

"Rodney," Elizabeth yelled.

Rodney had been trained in this several time actually because he prided himself on being the best. And like John babies were a major part of the McKay family. His sister was married at nineteen and had her three kids by the time she twenty-four. Now at thirty they had six kids and were thinking of adding a seventh. His mother only had two children but her sister had nine and her brother had six. His father was the youngest of four children and his sibling each had four children. And Rodney was in the middle of most his cousin so alot of their children ranged from 20's to not even walking yet.

"Oh my god," Rodney exclaimed.

"What can you see something," Elizabeth gasped.

"The first child should take hours," Rodney exclaimed.

"Well little Jonathon wants to be born now," John said with his classic sarcastic grin.

"He is your son," Rodney hissed. "He has to choose the moment when we can't get a doctor or anyone else to help us."

"He's coming," Elizabeth yelled squeezing Rodney arm.

"Hey I think you just broke skin," Rodney yelled. "And I see a head now."

The next moments all John could do was help her in any way he could. He got behind her letting her know that he was there to support her and coach her gently through this. She pressed herself against his strong frame as she started to push Jonathon out. Elizabeth could hear John's voice she didn't know what he was saying but she didn't care he was here with her. She could Rodney telling her the head was out but the hard part was just beginning. She dug her nails into John's leg as the shoulder came out. John had yet to complain about the pain she must have put him threw so far. Rodney told her he had the left shoulder out then he had the other shoulder out. One more good push and Jonathon would be here finally—or at least that is what Rodney was saying.

Elizabeth watched as Rodney held him up, she wanted to cry. She looked up to see that John had tears in his eyes. He kissed the side of her forehead mumbling something she couldn't understand. She could feel the tears filling her eyes now but it wasn't until the moment she heard the small defenseless cry that the tears fell. Opening her eyes she saw Rodney cleaning him off with what he could find to use when the labor first began.

"John would you like to cut the cord," Rodney asked holding up the scissors.

"Go on I can hold myself up," Elizabeth told him wiping away her tears.

"He needs to because he's the only one who has ever done this before," Rodney laughed nervously.

John slowly got up and helped Elizabeth move closer to the wall. As much energy as he knew this gave her she was still weak and tired and he didn't want to take any chances. He walked over to Rodney taking the scissors and doing it just as he did when his Aunt had her baby and he was forced to be her coach because his uncle was late as always. Then wrapped up in the clean blanket Rodney found he picked him up. And John heart melted when Jonathon's eyes opened and looked at him.

Elizabeth wanted to cry, this was the moment she had been waiting for. The moment that John held their son in his arms for the first time, and it was so much more then she had even imagined it would be. John slowly walked over to Elizabeth and knelt down placing the small bundle into her arms. He then once again took his place behind her.

"Welcome to the world Jonathon Sheppard Junior," Rodney said.

"We have a problem I need milk," Elizabeth said. "I'm unable to produce milk."

"The eye is almost here," John began. "And I'm sure the Athosians have something they can give us. They had planned to help us out anyway."

"He's right the moment I can I am calling up Carson, he'll probably want to stay here," Rodney replied.

"Brace your self," John told Elizabeth as he came to seat next to her then looked up at Rodney. "And you do your thing."

John looked down at his son, than held Elizabeth closer. Jonathon was sucking on her finger; they knew they needed to get him milk fast. If Rodney's calculations were correct they would have a good thirty to forty-five minutes before the second part of the storm hit. That would give Carson time to get here and get them something for Jonathon.

"Here give him to me," John whispered. "You need to sleep."

"Sleep through this," Elizabeth laughed looking around.

"Try we can't even call Carson for another twenty minutes," John reminded her.

"Someday John it's going to be my turn to take care of you," Elizabeth swore.

"But not today," John smirked.

John bent forward pressing his lips against her in a soft kiss. He mumbled I love against her lips as he moved away to take their son out of her arms. Elizabeth was scared for a moment she didn't want to give him up yet. But the fear lasted only a moment until she saw Jonathon in his arms. He fit there, this was their family. This eight pound nine ounce baby had managed to make a family. She leaned back on the clean blankets Rodney put down for her. John put the ones she used during the delivery in a bag. She just watched them as they sat next to her, John was talking and their son was sleeping.

Rodney looked up, they would be able to call Carson in about five minutes and he was beat. Sometime he still wondered if he could handle this job, then something like this happened and he knew. He shifted himself and waited, the second part of the storm would give the town the energy burst it needed, but that wasn't going to be for another hour or more. So he leaned against the console waiting for the eye to come so they could call.

"You sleeping on the job McKay," John laughed.

"Actually I'm done for now," Rodney explained. "I can't do anymore until the second part of the storm starts."

"Then would you like to hold Jonathon," John asked softly.

"Are you sure," Rodney asked.

We'll you're not dirty or wet are you," John asked looking him up and down.

"No," Rodney shrugged.

"Then come on," John smiled.

For the first time in Doctor Rodney McKay's life he held his breath. He stopped breathing for one moment until he knew that Jonathon was safely in his arms. It was hard to believe that today, on March 16 during the worse storm they have ever seen he decided to be born. Well maybe to someone else it would be hard to believe but to Rodney is made perfect sense. Rodney let out a small breath as Jonathon began to stir but not in pain just to move.

"Rodney Elizabeth and I have been talking," John began.

"You're coming back," Rodney stated. "We can't handle Bates for much longer."

"No I'm coming back," John laughed. "We decided that we wanted to give him the middle name Rodney after you."

"Thank you," Rodney mumbled touched.

"We were also wondering if you'd like to be his godfather," John asked.

"What," Rodney said taken back. "I thought Ford was his godfather because Teyla the godmother."

"No we never decided but we would really like it if you would say yes," John told him.

"Of course," Rodney laughed. "Thank you, I am so honored."

Carson walked through the gate carrying a few bags shaking his head. This child was John's son; Carson feared he would always see it as Simon's. Not that he did understand the situation but it was a fear, but now he knew. This child was John's because only John Sheppard's child would be born during this storm with only Rodney as the closest thing to a doctor.

"Hey Carson," John greeted. "I thought we agreed only you."

"Lt. Ford is only helping me," Carson explained. "Where are Elizabeth and Jonathon?"

"Elizabeth is in her office sleeping and Jonathon is with Uncle Rodney," John explained.

"That proves he is your best friend," Carson laughed walking towards the control room.

"Hello dad," Adian announced.

"What is this," John asked seeing what appeared to be a wooden bassinet.

"A gift," Adian explained. "One of Teyla's friends gave this to us. It seems her son grew out of this but she didn't want it destroyed in the storm. When she found out Jonathon being born she insisted you to have it. Other people donated some clothing, blankets, diapers, bottles, and milk."

"Thanks," John said stunned. "But I'm sure they need this just as much as we do."

"They insisted John," Adian repeated. "Teyla said this their way of welcoming Jonathon into the world. And since he was born on Atlantis I think they feel his birth needs to be celebrated."

John nodded taking the bassinets that carried the needed items inside. Adian followed John making sure there was not anything else he needed to do before returning. He walked into Elizabeth's office to find her still fast asleep. He put the bassinet up next to her, and took the milk to the cooling unit they set up months before. They had given them enough milk to last a few days, but Rodney was sure this storm would be over in the next 20 or so hours. John made a bottle then took an outfit plus a diaper and pins and begun his way to his son.

Carson had Jonathon lying on a thick blanket on the floor. He was checking his heartbeat and others stuff to make sure Jonathon was completely healthy. John stood back letting Carson do his job all while holding his breath almost afraid he would find something. Carson looked up to see John holding the needed items and grinned.

"He's fine," Carson grinned.

"He's more then fine," Rodney argued.

John you can dress and feed him now," Carson sighed rolling his eyes. "Rodney will open the gate so Lt. Ford can go back and tell everyone how more then fine Jonathon is."

"Ford you want to hold him before you go," John asked.

"Sure," Adian agreed happily.

Adian could hardly believe that he was finally here. After months of waiting for him to finally enter into this world he was here and healthy. Teyla had been saying prays for months now, hoping for an easy and safe delivery. He handed Jonathon back to John as Rodney opened the gate. Adian gave John a nod them ran down to go back to the alpha site they were located at.

As Carson went off to check on Elizabeth and Rodney began to prepare for the second part of the storm John began to the cloth him. It had been years since he put on a cloth diaper but like riding a bike it came back to him. The outfit was white, long sleeves, booty feet, and a little white hat. It would be prefect for keeping him warm because with the storm going Atlantis temperature was lower then it should be. He walked in carrying Jonathon as he was feeding to see Elizabeth sitting up talking to Carson.

"We have been given gifts," John explained.

"I can see that," Elizabeth said looking at the bassinet.

"He's also done feeding, then I thought I'd put him down," John told her.

"If this is how he is treated today imagine his birthday," Carson laughed lightly.

But Elizabeth barely heard Carson's voice because her mind was set on John and Jonathon. The way he was feeding him, then burping him, the way he gently laid him down in the bassinet and cover him up. The way he softly walked over to them and sat down with this proud smile on his face. Elizabeth knew in this moment that she made the right choice. John was Jonathon's father; he meant to be his father.

Elizabeth moved around her quarters, Jonathon was sleeping and John was at work. They had been back a week now, and it was driving her crazy. She needed to go back to work; she needed to be in her office knowing what was happening. But Carson said--actually he laughed at her when she asked him if she could return to work.

"_Carson I need to go back to work," Elizabeth told him walking into his office. "I can not stand not doing anything, and all I do is sit and wait."_

"_Elizabeth maternity leave is here for a reason," Carson explained. "Your body needs rest you just had him barely six days ago."_

"_I'm talking about light duty," Elizabeth argued. _

"_No," Carson stated sternly. "In three weeks it would have been four week since you have birth, I'll check you out then and decide." _

"_But my friend Anne went back to work after three weeks," Elizabeth told him. _

"_Yes but did she run an entire ancient city, over see men and women who go through a gateway that leads to new planets," Carson asked. "Did she deal with constant threat of the Wraith or anything else we could bring through that gate at any moment?" _

"_Well no but…okay fine," Elizabeth mumbled defeated. _

"_I understand you are going crazy, but you need time," Carson told her calmly. "You may think you are ready but your body needs time." _

He had been right, because today her body was sore and she was so tired. But that did not mean she didn't want to go back. It wasn't that she didn't like not being here with Jonathon she did but she missed working. Lying on her bed she decided to take a nap. Jonathon would be up in an hour and she needed the rest.

John walked into Elizabeth's quarters stopping at the complete silence. The last few days Elizabeth had been there to meet him when he came to see her after his shift ended. But today he was welcomed by nothing, walking more into the room he found the lights off. He motioned for the Athosian woman to sit down as he went to go get Elizabeth. He stopped when he saw her asleep on her bed. Jonathon was asleep as well, he felt bad for having to wake her up. Walking towards her he moved her hair out of the way and smiled, she looked even more beautiful when she was sleep.

"John," Elizabeth mumbled.

"Hey there," John greeted.

"Hey," Elizabeth greeted back beginning to sit up.

"I've been thinking, that we have no plan for when you return back to work," John sighed.

"Plan," Elizabeth asked confused.

"About Jonathon," John explained. "He can't go to work with us."

"Why do I feel you've come up with something," Elizabeth laughed.

"A nanny," John told her.

"A nanny, John where are we going to find a nanny out here," Elizabeth asked.

"I have someone here to meet you," John told her helping her out of the bed.

"Okay," Elizabeth said following John into her living room.

As she entered the room she saw a woman in the room. She was older then she was, maybe in her forties. She had light brown hair that was starting to grey. She stood slightly shorter then Elizabeth, and by her clothing she knew that she was an Athosian. The woman smiled kindly at her, and Elizabeth returned the smile as she came to sit next to her.

"Elizabeth I'd like you to meet Ametha," John began. "She's a trained midwife, and the closest thing the Athosians have to a child care expert."

"Doctor Weir," Ametha greeted.

"Ametha," Elizabeth greeted back. "So you know a lot about children?"

"I'll let you two speak alone," John said going to check up on Jonathon.

"Truthfully each child is different," Ametha began. "But I do know how to take care of them properly, and would be honored to serve you."

"Well you'd just be watching Jonathon while we're at work," Elizabeth explained.

"I understand," Ametha told her.

"Okay, but being our nanny might be a demanding job," Elizabeth began. "We're both leaders, and when John is on a mission he can be out for days at a time."

"Doctor I know how much time this job takes from you," Ametha smiled. "That is why when Sheppard and Teyla were talking about this I offered my services. I have no husband or children, and I know how to care for children. Teyla as agreed to speak on my behalf about my experience."

"You'd have to live here on Atlantis," Elizabeth warned her.

"As I said I have no family besides my parents, siblings and their children," Ametha told her. "And I have twenty years of experience when it came to helping raise children. Many new parents request I stayed with them for the first three to four years."

"Okay when can you start," Elizabeth asked smiling.

"Tomorrow," Ametha smiled.

"Okay," Elizabeth sighed. "Because truthfully I'm a wreck, John knows what to do and I don't."

Elizabeth walked into her room to find John holding Jonathon telling him some story of his great what ever grandfather who was the first to enter into the Air Force. Elizabeth sat in the door way listening to the story as John went on about tradition and being a Sheppard. She had much love for this man she didn't think she could ever love him more, but then she saw something like this. Then it was like she grew to love him even more then she ever thought possible.

"Ametha starting tomorrow," Elizabeth whispered.

"He's awake and that's good it'll give you a chance to recover," John replied. "Jonathon's christening is in three days."

"Are you sure he's not too young," Elizabeth asked.

"No he's not too young," John laughed. "And besides this will be his first trip to the mainland."

John sat on her bed leaning against the head board with Jonathon against his knees. Elizabeth came to sit next to him, leaning into him. They watched as Jonathan eyes wondered back and forth. John looked to his side and smiled, this was a prefect moment. Of all the moment they have had, this would be the one he remembered. The one that he knew he was right where he should be. All the bad stuff that happened to him, all the marks against his career, was leading up to this very special moment. And for the first time in his life he didn't want to change a thing about his life

Rodney leaned back in his chair, he had to leave for Jonathon's christening in just a few moments. All of Atlantis was humming as if some great battle had been won. The arrival of Jonathon was something they all have been waiting for. After all he was the son of their leaders, and the first child born here on Atlantis in god knows how long. Rodney's mind kept going back to the moment when he first held Jonathon. Though he wished he never delivered another baby, he did see the miracle in it now.

Rodney stood up and looked at himself. They had almost been here a whole year, and were no closer at getting home then they were the first day the arrived. But somehow Rodney didn't care, as much as he missed the way things were before. Things seemed so simple back then, even when he helped SGC out. He knew he was going to leave, here he was stuck. But somehow over the past ten or so months he had come to like his job.

"You ready Rodney," Carson asked walking into his office.

"Yea I'm ready," Rodney smiled. "Carson do you ever think about what life would be like without the Stargate."

"Sometimes," Carson admitted. "When we're racing against the clock to save some world or our selves but then I realize how boring my life would be without this program."

"We'd be normal people," Rodney laughed. "I keep thinking of what kind of life Jonathon is going to live here. What if we don't get back to earth for ten or more years?"

"Yea I wonder the same thing," Carson confessed taking a seat. "To Jonathon or any other children born here this will be their home. What if we have to leave it, they won't know how to live on Earth."

"I don't even know if I can live on Earth anymore," Rodney admitted with a grown.

"Come on we're going to be late," Carson sighed standing up.

Carson hated flying, he really did but as one of the few with the gene he had to fly sometimes. John was in the other shuttle with Elizabeth and Jonathon. Rodney agreed to fly with Carson as did Adian to make sure Carson didn't himself killed. Teyla was with John and Elizabeth as were a few other people from Atlantis. Soon they arrived. John was dressed in his dress uniform as were the rest of the military officers who were allowed to come. They still had to have enough people on Atlantis to run it. Sgt. Bates was left in charge of the city since he requested not to be present, since he didn't think that both John and Elizabeth needed to be present at the christening.

Elizabeth wore a grey dress that Ametha's sister made for this day. They carried Jonathon is basket kind of thing that was supposes to work as a car seat. He was dressed in a white outfit but was wrapped in a blue blanket. Right now he was sleeping as John carried the basket. Elizabeth took Jonathon out of the basket and hand him to the Athosian holy man, Dian.

"Will the parents come forward," Dian announced cradling Jonathon. "And announce your names."

"I am the mother Elizabeth Weir," Elizabeth said taking a step forward.

"I am the father John Sheppard," John said taking his step forward.

"Will the guardians of the child please step forward and make their promises," Dian commanded.

"I am Teyla and I swear to protect the child and help it through the many trails of life," Teyla swore as she took Jonathon and kissed his forehead.

"I am Rodney McKay and I swear to help guide the child through life and make sure it is properly educated," Rodney vowed as he took Jonathon and kissed his forehead. Rodney then passed Jonathon back to Dian who held him up high.

"I present to the Athosian village, and the people of Atlantis Jonathon Rodney Sheppard Jr.," Dian yelled.

John could only laugh when Elizabeth made a gasping noise when Dian held Jonathon up that high. But John's laughter was barely heard over the cheer and screams of the Athosian people behind them. As Dian brought him down he handed him back to Teyla then Rodney sprinkled water on his forehead. Everyone watched as Teyla and Rodney switched. Rodney helped him tightly as he softly put him back in the basket. Teyla then came over kissed Elizabeth and Jonathon on the cheek, Rodney came over and did the same thing. Suddenly the cheer and clapping begun and again as Dian kissed Elizabeth's cheek and shook John's hand.

"He is never going to be alone," Elizabeth realized.

"No he won't," John agreed with a smile as people began to come up and hug them.

Next Part: Elizabeth finds out what John's lucky charm is!


	9. Back to Work MayJune

**Author Notes:** Okay I have gotten a couple e-mails dealing with Elizabeth not breastfeeding. And I am sorry if I offend anyone, but it was just an obstacle of the situation I wrote in. I have nothing against it and I do know the advantages of it. Okay the next chapter will be the last, so I hope you enjoy the next two. Ignore everything about season 2 and beyond because it does not exists in this story.

No Beta Reader for obvious reasons, I am working on the last chapter. I want to do a sequel but that won't be for a while, but will happen in the future.

**Pairing:** John/Elizabeth;

**Summary:** John makes a decision about himself and his relationship with Elizabeth.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or its characters.

**Rate: **PG

**Season: **One

**Category:** Romance/Fluff

**Spoilers:** None

Connections: Back to Work- May--June 

_4 Week Later_

Elizabeth wanted to throw something across the room, she really did. Carson still would not let her back to work for at least another seven days. Jonathon was five weeks and with Ametha there now she was bored out of her mind. She would even agree with light duty, a few hours a day but no. John was going to find this funny; when he came over for dinner he would laugh she knew he would. She knew that Carson was doing the right thing; she should be physically ready for her job. But that would be a working Elizabeth Weir who decided that, not Elizabeth Weir who is on maternity leave.

Elizabeth got up from her bed, Jonathon was fast asleep and Ametha told her now would be a good time for a nap. Normally she took them when she could get them but the last week Ametha began working what would be her normal shift, which left Elizabeth with nothing to do.

"Are you not tired Doctor Weir," Ametha asked still refusing to call her Elizabeth.

"No," Elizabeth sighed.

"Why don't you take a walk," Ametha said as she folded Jonathon's clothing. "It seems to be a lovely day and once you go back to work you won't get to enjoy many of them."

"I don't know," Elizabeth told her.

"Once you return to work I'll be by myself," Ametha reminded her with a laugh. "Go on enjoy your time off."

Elizabeth nodded grabbing her jacket. It was May but living on Atlantis that meant a slight chill because they live next the ocean. Rodney had named it The Atlantic Ocean making John make it a rule he was not allowed to name anything. She remembered their debate on the name John argued there was already an ocean named that. But Rodney made a point by telling that that ocean was on earth and this was Atlantis. Rodney and Teyla even named the mainland Athosia a few weeks back. Everyone got tired of calling it the mainland and Rodney thought it was a good honor to her people to name it after them and their lost homeworld.

Elizabeth came to the big window to look out, still amazed that this was their home. Another thing that amazed her was not having something moving inside her. Jonathon had been there for so long that it just so unreal he was no longer there.

John was heading to see Elizabeth when he noticed her in the center of Atlantis. She was watching the birds fly by, saying hello to the crew as they walked past her. For the first time in five week she actually seemed to be enjoying her time off. Carson told him that he would more and likely take her off of maternity leave status in another week or so.

"Looks who is out and about," John grinned.

"John," Elizabeth greeted with a matching grin. "Ametha said I should take a walk."

"That is a wise woman we hired," John said.

"So what's going," Elizabeth asked casually.

"Nice try but no work talk," John told her leading her away from the window. "But I was coming to see you,"

"Really," Elizabeth replied. "What for, your shift doesn't end for another five hours."

"Well I happen to be on my lunch break," John explained. "And Rodney wanted to know if he and Teyla could baby sit."

"What…why," Elizabeth asked.

"It seems they wanted to start their bonding time with Jonathon," John began. "Teyla wants to take him to Athosia for a few hours and Rodney wants to begin on the whole proper educating thing."

"So they want him for a whole day," Elizabeth question nervously.

"Well no what I was thinking is letting Teyla have him on Wednesday since both she and Ametha have the day off," John explained to her as they turned the corner to go to elevator. "Then I was thinking of letting Rodney have him tomorrow night so we can have a nice dinner for two."

"A dinner for two," Elizabeth repeated with a wide grin.

"Yes, just you and me for four hours," John promised.

"Sounds prefect," Elizabeth admitted. "But what is the occasion?"

"Since when did I need an occasion to make you a dinner," John asked laughing.

"True," Elizabeth laughed.

John had set the table, thanks to Teyla's people two candles were sitting in the middle of the table. The table was set up on one of balconies, giving them a perfect view of the sun as it sets on the 'Atlantic' Ocean. John sighed about that name, because it just didn't sound right. It needed its own name, he understood Rodney's point of view. It was next to Atlantis so why not name it The Atlantic. He had managed to get some music to play, he had no idea what language they were speaking but it was soft. Guess it was a favorite of the Ancients, all he knew was that it set the perfect moon he needed.

Stepping back he smiled, everything would be perfect, as long as he didn't get an emergency and had to leave. Turning around went to pull on his jacket, he had pulled out all the stops tonight. He wore his dress Air Force Uniform, his hair was neatly comb, his shoes shinned and now all he needed was Elizabeth. Turing around, he smiled as she stepped through the door stopping in surprise. She wore a beautiful pale red dress; that conformed to her body showing that she had managed to lose most of the baby weight.

"This is beautiful," Elizabeth gasp. "I love this song, how did you get it out here."

"I'm glad you approve and that is privilege information," John smirked.

"Okay what is going on," Elizabeth asked grinning looking at him. "This is more than just a dinner."

"Your seat," John smiled holding it out for her.

"Are you going to answer my question," Elizabeth sighed sitting down.

"Stop analyzing everything," John told her. "Just enjoy the fact that you are dating a romantic."

"Where is the food," Elizabeth asked.

"Coming," John promised. "We have four hours to enjoy the view, the company."

"The Atlantic is beautiful," Elizabeth sighed looking out.

"Okay we need to discuss the name," John demanded playfully. "How could a woman who gave her son such a great name, like the idea of calling this ocean The Atlantic."

"What should be name it," Elizabeth asked.

"I just think that there is already an Atlantic Ocean," John confessed. "It doesn't matter if we're not on Earth anymore."

"I agree but what can we name it," Elizabeth asked.

"Jinto actually gave it a name," John whispered.

"What," Elizabeth questioned?

"Daniel's Ocean," John smiled.

"Daniel's Ocean," Elizabeth repeated.

After Daniel Jackson," John explained. "Carson was telling them him and the other children the story of his first adventure through the gate. Jinto thought since Daniel begun this journey that it is only right to name something in his honor."

"Daniel's Ocean," Elizabeth repeated again with a smile. "Okay tell Jinto that he has successfully helped us name the Ocean."

Elizabeth looked to her side a second later when she heard a knock at the door. John smiled as he waved Adian and Carson inside who were both carrying plates. Elizabeth gave a strange look as Adian and Carson walked. Carson placed two more plates down with what she thought would be desert. They gave a wink to John before quickly exiting the room.

"Alright you are so up to something," Elizabeth smirked.

"Just eat your dinner," John laughed.

"After you tell me what is going on," Elizabeth demanded.

"It's a surprise and you'll get it after dinner," John replied picking up his fork to eat.

Elizabeth eyed John very carefully; he had been acting weird all week. She had thought it was because her going to work was coming up. He had been in complete charge of the whole city; it would only be fair to say he might miss it. But Elizabeth knew that John wouldn't miss it. He loved the adventure too much; he missed being with his team out there. And his team missed him, Bates was either going to kill them or they were going to him. John had done all he could to keep the peace, but in the end it came down to trust. He didn't trust them, and they didn't him.

Elizabeth watched John get up from his chair. She eyes him curiously as he extended his hand out to her, silently asking her to dance. Laughing out loud she took his hand slowly gliding into his embrace. Resting her head on his shoulder she let John move them in a slow motion to the beat of the song. She didn't care if anyone saw them, she only knew one thing. If she was not in love John already she would be now. He was going out of his way to make this the perfect date for them. Lifting her heard she realized what was going on.

"Our first date," Elizabeth laughed.

"Seemed kind of strange that we have a kid, and haven't been on a date yet," John explained.

"You have made this a perfect date," Elizabeth gushed.

"Good," John laughed. "Because when Jonathon asks about it, you can say it was the best first date you ever had."

"No one has ever gone through so much for me," Elizabeth told him. "You John Sheppard are one of a kind and I can only hope our son is just like you."

"You might want to rethink that," John laughed. "I was a little horror as a child, got into everything."

"Sounds like you were a curious little boy," Elizabeth sighed resting her head back on his chest.

"Mom said that trouble just seemed to follow me," John said. "A moth is to a flame, as John is to trouble, my mom would tell everyone."

"I would love to meet your parents someday," Elizabeth admitted.

"You will, and so will Jonathon," John vowed.

_Two Weeks_

John was asleep in the bed face down in the pillow when he heard something drop. Looking up he found Elizabeth walking to the bed and falling on top. It was the end of the month, and Elizabeth had been back for almost a week now. She had spent the last hour putting Jonathon asleep. John had offered but Elizabeth wanted to spend some time alone with him.

"I just want to sleep," Elizabeth mumbled.

"I have a present for you," John told her. "But I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"Good because I am not moving," Elizabeth sighed.

John watched Elizabeth fall asleep, he laughed lightly. Turning over so that he could hear if Jonathon woke up, he knew Elizabeth needed sleep. Jonathon was six weeks old, and was proving he could tire them out faster then any mission. John took a deep breath just taking in the sounds around him. He could hear the sight hum of what was being used as a baby monitor. He could seem the Athosian formula on Elizabeth and probably on him as well. He could hear the small sounds she made as she slept. Could feel her shifting back forth since she was still in her work clothing, and he knew she was uncomfortable. John laughed because for the first time in his life he was completely happy; he could not picture anything better than this.

John mumbled a few words when he heard the slight beeping that told him he had a visitor. Climbing out of the bed he made his way to the door running his fingers through his hair. Many of the Athosian had begun to bring by baby toys and Rodney was creating a few that would help in Jonathon's education. Rodney had proved that he was taking his role as god-father seriously.

"John," Rodney greeted.

"Rodney what can I do for you," John whispered.

"You told me to tell you when I finished it," Rodney reminded him.

"It's finished," John said giddy.

"Are you going to tell me why you want us to make a boat," Rodney asked.

"It's a surprise for Elizabeth," John explained. "For our one year anniversary here on Atlantis, I want to take her for a small boat ride."

"Why," Rodney asked confused.

"Because I want to," John shrugged.

"There has to be a reason," Rodney argued.

"Really I thought it would be fun, there no real reason above that," John swore.

"Okay," Rodney frowned. "It's ready whenever you are."

Closing the door John clapped his hands in excitement he had been waiting for this day for a month. Walking past Jonathon's room he smiled as he watched him sleep soundly. John could not watch him enough; it was hard to believe that he had a son. He had already wrote Jonathon a letter for when he was older the explain Simon. It was written and put into an envelope and put away in a special spot for his eighth birthday. They decided after his eighth birthday would be a good time to explain, if they had not made contact with Earth again. John knew that he would never be able to explain it so he wrote it all down hoping that would do the trick.

Walking to the bedroom he smiled as he saw Elizabeth, she looked so uncomfortable. Walking towards her he pulled her pants off, and then continued until she was comfortable. He then dressed her in what she usually wore at night and slipped the blanket over her. He laughed hen she mumbled a thank you then fell back to sleep. Slipping into bed with her, his thoughts were on their boat ride because he would wait to give her present until then.

"Did I ever tell you I don't like boats," Elizabeth said holding on for dear life.

"We live on top of it," John reminded her.

"This is different," Elizabeth told him looking to her side.

"Fine we'll stop right here," John sighed.

"Good," Elizabeth smiled.

"I love you, I love you like I have never loved anyone," John told her.

"John," Elizabeth said softly smiling.

"Elizabeth I have something for you," John mumbled putting out a diamond ring.

"Where did you get that," Elizabeth asked shocked.

"It my lucky charm, my grandmother original engagement ring," John explained smiling. "Five women have worn this ring, and all of them have lived happy live with their Sheppard men."

"John," Elizabeth laughed.

"One year ago today I walked through that Stargate knowing that my life would never be the same," John told her slipping the ring on her finger. "Elizabeth Weir, will you marry me."

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded.

Cupping her face he kissed her soundly on the lips the laughed. He quickly got them back to ground where they told everyone that they were getting married. It was agreed that the wedding be in two months and be held on Atlantis. The wedding plans had begun, and Teyla took the job as the one who would do it.

Elizabeth watched John with the other guys, Rodney and Adian. He was just so happy; Jonathon was sleeping soundly by another baby. Their life here seemed so perfected, that it was hard to believe that it could all end. One day they would make it back to earth, one day this peaceful life would be disrupted. But for now she did not dwell on that, she refused to. Even though there was a large part of her who wanted to, she had too much to look forwards to. She was going to be, Mrs. Elizabeth Sheppard.

Looking around Atlantis the place was in full bloom today. The doctors were running around after getting another part of the city working, John's team was out exploring the opposite side of the city. Elizabeth was just watching, two teams were out on recon missions that seem to be going well. She smiled Atlantis was becoming a great city once again. Going back to her office she looked down at the first draft of wedding plans Teyla gave to her today. It included the dress that Ametha was making for her, plus other small details. One year ago she was trying to get this city to come alive and today she kind of hoping it was slow down.

"Having second thoughts," Carson asked walking in.

"No," Elizabeth laughed. "Just seems so much is happening."

"Oh yes," Carson laughed. "But I can tell you everyone is looking forward to this wedding. Teyla and Ametha have left nothing our."

"Is there a problem," Elizabeth asked. "I thought you were running a test on some stuff they found."

"That is why I am here," Carson smiled.

TBC:

A/N: My cousin who is ten is who came up with the name of Daniel's Ocean. She loves Daniel Jackson and asked me put it in my story. This feels so rushed but I've rewritten this chapter like five times and can't get it to come out right. The next chapter will be longer, and will be the final chapter of this story. I am hoping to have it up by next months.


End file.
